Solvdrage's 2014 Plot ADHD Asylum!
by Solvdrage
Summary: *Poll* Have you ever wondered why the heck it takes Solvdrage so long to update Misstep in the Right Direction, Hyuga's Hound, and his other fics? Come, step inside and see the ideas that continuously poke at the back of his head! Help rescue him from his torturous Plot ADHD by reading, reviewing, and voting for your favorite ideas to become full fics!
1. Towards the Dawn (NaruHina)

**Title:** Towards the Dawn

**Story Type:** A Naruto AU focused on Fuinjutsu!Naruto/Confident!Hinata

**Estimated Rating:** T or M

**Main Pairing:** Shamelessly NaruHina

**Basic Summary:** The world of Naruto is greatly affected by a much larger Civil War in the Land of Water. The influx of refugees to Konoha has a profound effect on many familiar characters. Many are changed in a major way, some fundamentally. Naruto is guided by the Hokage to be slightly more politically aware and to take up fuinjutsu as an outlet for his energies. Hinata manages to emulate the determination she admires in Naruto for herself, despite separation. What happens when destiny decrees that Naruto and Hinata's paths cross again?

**Scene Placement:** The following scenes are the actual opening of the story. My goal in the following bits is to show the changes in Naruto and Hinata's personalities. The divergences and direction of the fic will obviously be expanded if this is one of the two fics selected to be selected.

**Explanation of this whole shebang:** Alrighty, ladies, gentlemen, two-spirits, etc…the purpose of this selection of stories is to present options to my readership as to what will replace several fics that are dead (and up for adoption).

The fics that are no longer with us are: Bend in the River of Fate, Terminator: Origin, New Jedi Order: Shadow of Leviathan, Enclave: A Star Wars vs Star Trek Fanfiction, Forward the Windward, and sadly for many Harry Potter and the Embrace of Chaos. As previously mentioned, all of these fics are up for adoption. If you wish to discuss adopting them or using the basic concepts, feel free to PM me.

Now, for the basic idea…This 'fic' is really a selection of several story ideas. I ask that you read all of them, select **two** that you want to see become full stories and vote via reviews, the poll, or PM. The three highest vote getters will become full stories. Again, please remember, these scenes are most likely going to be very different from the final product. The primary goal is to help establish the tone and feel of the fic and whet your appetite. In order to simply 'set the table' and not give too much away, most samples will be between 1,800-2,700 words. The future chapters will likely be at least 4,000 words. So, all the samples are only a (decent-sized) fraction of the potential chapters.

In future chapters, there will be reminders/notes/etc in place of this big explanation.

Now, onto the first sample: Towards the Dawn

* * *

The sun rose over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The citizens of the oldest and most storied of the Shinobi villages prided themselves on their discipline and spirit of community; their Will of Fire. However, sense of community was a human creation and as such, was flawed. The most obvious manifestations of this tragedy were Konoha's reaction to the wounds of the Kyūbi's attack. The Bijū's wrath had fallen upon the village without warning or reason. At least, this was the belief of the village at large. Their sense of community unified Konoha in mourning, even at the expense of a child.

Uzumaki Naruto was this child.

He walked amongst the villagers and was seemingly impervious to their apathy, their sneers of derision, and their cruel whispers. Naruto continued to walk towards his destination with a broad smile adorning his face. The aspiring ninja reached the building and threw open the door.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Hong, owner of one of Konoha's largest blacksmithing shops, emerged from the back room. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pulled a scroll out of his interior jacket pocket.

"It's just re-introductions. I know how it'll go. The girls will go nuts over Sasuke. Shikamaru will sleep through it, Kiba will blab about Akamaru and I'll just be bored," Naruto scoffed as he pushed a bit of chakra into the scroll. There was a puff of smoke and a dozen storage scrolls appeared on top of the original scroll.

"Storage scrolls within storage scrolls?" Hong snorted.

"Try not to think about it too hard. Always gives me a headache," Naruto confided in the blacksmith.

"Eh, kid, how many people know you are good at fuinjutsu?" Hong asked as he checked the storage scrolls.

"Old Man Hokage, you and Iruka-sensei," Naruto answered. "Now, if my scrolls have passed your visual inspection…"

"Same quality as always," Hong said appreciatively. "I'll probably sell out by the end of the week. What with the Chuunin Exam coming up and all."

"So I've heard," Naruto said with a smile. "How many more will you need?"

Hong counted out a number of ryō notes. "As many as you can make," the blacksmith handed the bills over to Naruto.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Naruto said with a huge smile as he finished counting the bills. The blacksmith nodded and took the scrolls. Naruto didn't let his smile slip into a grimace until he was in sight of the Academy. The Academy wasn't the source of his annoyance. It was Hong. Naruto had seen the mark-ups the blacksmith had put on the scrolls Naruto produced. Hong was making a ridiculous profit on the scrolls.

'_He could afford to give me a few more ryō per scroll,'_ Naruto thought in annoyance. However, all he could do was grin and bear it. Hong was the only customer he had found for his scrolls. Naruto had attempted to offer his services to several other shops, but had been refused entry. Naruto had taken the hint and searched elsewhere.

The outcast orphan pushed open the Academy doors and expected to get _some_ kind of reaction for his forceful and late entry. Instead, there was a crowd hovering around the middle of room. Naruto always preferred to be the center of attention, so he made his way to the gaggle of his classmates. As he headed to the confrontation, he noticed that Iruka-sensei wasn't in the room.

'_Probably why this is even happening,'_ Naruto observed as he jumped up on a nearby desk to get a good view of the action.

"What?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask.

"I said no. Is that so hard to understand, Sasuke-san?" a girl said rather firmly. That _really_ got Naruto's attention. Naruto would have never expected a girl to turn down Sasuke.

Naruto chewed the inside of his lip as he tried to place the girl's voice. _'Ah, I think it's that Hyūga girl. I can't really remember her name, either Hikaru or Hinata. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the second one.'_

Naruto wasn't really familiar with Hinata. She mostly kept to herself and was really quiet. Naruto had heard that she worked hard and he could respect her for that. That being said, she had never registered much to Naruto. Naruto had just never paid her the attention he did to Sakura. Though, Naruto admitted, it was probably because Hinata had been in one of the other classes until recently. There had been a number of 'weed outs' recently and the Academy had consolidated the three classes into one final class.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered to Tobio.

"Sasuke just got rejected. I never thought I'd see the day," Naruto's classmate said quietly. Naruto snickered. This was going to get good.

"I don't understand. I asked _you_ on a _date_," Sasuke said in a flat, disbelieving tone. "The other girls would be thrilled for the opportunity."

"Unlike the others, I refuse to be a prize. I am not content to be a _decoration_," Hinata spoke resolutely. Naruto was rolling with laughter. He wasn't going to regret coming to class today. Mizuki could talk about why egg prices in Suna matter to Konoha and Naruto wouldn't complain too loudly. The look on Sasuke's face was making it all worth it.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "Sasuke…got burned by a girl. Oh man, this is great," Naruto cackled and bathed in the looks of annoyance and ire he was getting. _He_ was the center of attention now. _His_ existence was the one being confirmed. Sasuke and his fangirls shot Naruto a glare that could have caused a Bijū to quail, which caused Naruto to just erupt into a new batch of laughter. Naruto just cheekily bowed to the group before jumping off the desk.

'_Oh man, that really made my day…made up for getting shafted by Hong _again_, even,'_ Naruto thought contently. _'I'm _so _glad I decided to come in today.'_

Naruto looked to the back corner of the room and watched as Hinata sat down. The way she carried herself seemed odd to Naruto. Hinata had sounded really confident when she shot down Sasuke. However, as she sat down, Naruto noticed that she was clearly trying to calm down. _'Weird, it's almost like she _didn't _want to be the center of attention,'_ Naruto thought. He was about to head over and find out more details on Hinata's humiliation of Sasuke when Iruka and Mizuki reentered the classroom.

"Everyone to your seats!" Mizuki barked. Most of the class scurried to their seats. Sasuke, however, threw one last glare at Naruto before taking a seat.

"And thank you, Naruto, for finally deciding to join us," Iruka said in concerned exasperation.

"A man's gotta pay his bills," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Regardless, I hope you arrive on time for the rest of the term. Naruto, you cannot be tardy on the _first _day, it sets a bad tone for the rest of the term!" Iruka admonished.

Naruto shrugged again and took a seat in the middle of the classroom. He just hoped things stayed interesting. _'Oh well, if things get boring I can always work on some seals,'_ Naruto thought as Iruka launched into a congratulatory speech commending the class for surviving the latest round of cuts. _'Yeah, I'm going to be practicing seals, I just know it.'_

* * *

Hinata had finally calmed down after the incident with the class. The attention of her peers was fully on Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. She was confident in her abilities, but was still uncomfortable in large groups. Hinata was an introvert and had accepted that fact years ago. She was proud of the strides she had made since that fateful day when she was six.

'_But is that really him?'_ Hinata asked herself. _'It had to have been, Iruka-sensei called him Naruto.'_

Hinata still remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been defeated by Hanabi in a spar. The defeat at the hands of her sister was not what crushed her, however. It was the look of utter disapproval from her father that caused Hinata to burst into tears. Hinata's shame and disappointment had driven her from the Hyūga Compound. She ran for what seemed like hours before running into a group of older Academy students. Hinata's carelessness had offended them greatly, and they dragged her into the woods. She had been humiliated and forced to grovel.

Then Naruto had arrived.

He was everything Hinata wasn't at that time. Naruto had spoken with conviction. Hinata could barely whisper to her own father. Naruto had stood up straight. Hinata shrank into herself. Naruto had _dared_ the bullies to look him in the eyes. Hinata wished to simply disappear. The other boys had mentioned that the adults disapproved of Naruto. Instead of looking down, Naruto had smirked and restated his desire to be Hokage. Hinata was in awe of the fact that Naruto was supremely confident. He had started the fight and drawn first blood. Even when all three bullies had attacked him at once, Naruto hadn't given up. He had kicked and wrestled even as they held him down.

Hinata had also made her decision. She had resolved to help Naruto. Hinata leapt to her feet, but before she could step in, Kō arrived and the bullies fled from Hinata's Chuunin guardian. Naruto had taken one last blow to the head before the bullies had fled and was unconscious as Kō dragged Hinata away.

"Stop," Hinata whispered. She had blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud. That had been her first command. Sadly, by the time Hinata had convinced Kō to go back and help Naruto, the boy had either recovered on his own and left or someone had found him.

That day had changed Hinata. She had decided to find a shred of Naruto's determination within herself. It had been difficult at first, especially after the influx of refugees from Kirigakure. Many of the children had entered the Academy and Hinata's year had been split into three classes. Hinata and Naruto had been placed in different classes. After a few days, Hinata had begun to falter. She was slipping back into depression. One day, Hinata changed. It was a sudden and unexpected thing. She had been in a conversation with two branch members about the meal for a ceremony. Hinata had researched the guests and realized they had certain tastes and that the suggestions the servers were making would likely offend the visiting dignitaries. Normally, Hinata would have never spoken up. That day she had been moved to protect the clan, even if it was just from a wealthy merchant's peculiar pallet.

She still remembered the looks of shocked approval from the older women. Looking back, Hinata could not believe _that_ had been the moment she had begun to assert herself. Her actions had even won the first sliver of approval from her demanding father.

Hinata had started taken small steps forward, and before long had realized she had made true progress. Most importantly, the growth had been driven by Hinata's desire for change. She may have had Naruto's example, but she alone had accomplished so much.

'_I wonder if I'll get a chance to thank Naruto for being such an inspiration?' _Hinata thought to herself.

* * *

**Remember: **Please read all the chapters before voting. There will be a number of others, and not all will be Naruto. Those chapters will be clearly labeled. Such as the next sample which is set in Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 universe.


	2. The Fall of Devlan (Warhammer, 40,000)

**Title: **Unknown at this point

**Story Type**: Warhammer 40,000 fanfiction. No crossover, only the death of a world by the predations of the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken.

**Rating:** T or M for Violence, language, and the usual 40k goodness

**Character Focus:** OC Rogue Trader, the PDF of Devlan, and the 5th Company of the Lamenters Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes

**Scene Placement: **This scene occurs later in the story after the full weight of Hive Fleet Kraken has made planetfall, despite the Sentinel space stations holding off the bulk of the Tyranid Bio-ships.

**Author's Reminder:** As I mentioned, this is one of the samples that is _not_ a Naruto fic. This story is purely set within the singularly amazing Warhammer 40,000 universe. I know many will pass this sample over, but Warhammer 40,000 is truly my favorite universe. This is an attempt to introduce people to the incredibly rich gothic Science Fantasy universe that exists in the Grim Darkness of the Far Future.

It is the Forty-First Millennium…and there is only war!

Thought for the Day: Study the Alien, the better to kill it!

Guardsmen Petro Ranal ran. He did not run for his life. No, he was well aware that he was dead. Petro ran because he had no wish to die in this dark, abandoned mining complex. His would die with the sun on his face.

At least, that had been his last defiant thoughts.

There was a terrible pounding in his ears as his boots hit the rocky floor of the mine. Petro had not seen or heard any of his comrades in what seemed like a lifetime. Command had detected evidence that the vile xenos besieging the Devlan system had managed to slip a few mycetic spores past the Imperial Navy cordon and the mighty Sentinel space stations in orbit. Guardsman Ranal thought he had seen reports that the massive planetary defense cannons had slaughtered many of the xenos, the aliens, before they could despoil the soil of Devlan with their blasphemous presence. Still, the Planetary Governor had acquiesced to the advice of Rogue Trader Antoine Julianus and deployed a few PDF companies to investigate. Petro had no idea how the other companies were faring. They were likely as dead as his own company.

The young soldier had never heard of these aliens until the Rogue Trader had named them…Tyranids. He had never in his most fevered and heretical dreams imagined that a xenos species could be so terrifying and powerful. The Tyranids did not fight as any other species. Petro had not seen the aliens wield weapons in the traditional manner. There had been a few of the smaller, man-sized xenos that wielded ranged weapons, but these weapons were grafted directly into the aliens themselves. Instead of bullets, laser blasts, mass-reactive explosive bolts, or shells, the Tyranids fired living ammunition. Tyranid bioweapons launched biting beetles, giant maggots that exploded in a shower of corrosive acid, and enormous carnivorous worms with hideous shiny, black heads. It was nightmarish. Then, there was the _speed_ at which even the largest Tyranid moved. Lieutenant Ghabaldi did not even get a chance to scream when a large crested-beast had descended upon him with a writhing living whip and a sword of bone surrounded by a nimbus of fell energy.

As the Lieutenant had fallen and consumed by a swarm of small and voracious snake-like monsters, the platoon had broken and ran. Petro never looked back. The screams of his friends and comrades had quickly faded away and were replaced by the terrible pounding in Petro's ears.

'_Praise to the God-Emperor upon the Golden Throne!'_ Petro thought as he wept bitter tears. A few hundred meters in front of him was a proper place to die. There was natural light and Petro could make out the edges of surface structures and even plants.

Yes, that would be a proper place to die.

Petro suddenly felt as if he was floating and felt a warm wetness on his cheeks. He landed on the ground with an audible crack. A new type of light danced in his eyes as the Planetary Defense Soldier attempted to rise to his feet.

"Sunlight," Guardsmen Ranal whispered as he looked to the exit. The drumming in his ears had been replaced by something that sounded like wind blowing across parchment. Each gust of wind was punctuated by a blast from a trumpet made of bone. Petro did not turn around to face his doom. Instead, he smiled at the sunlight. Behind him, a serpentine Tyranid rose to a majestic height. The creature's blood-red chitinous plates flexed as the monster prepared to feast. A stream of drool, virulent with a bevy of alien pathogens, slid from the predatory alien's distending jaws. Six scything talons slammed down around the broken human. In one fell swoop, the beast swallowed Petro whole. The monstrosity proceeded to burrow into the thick rocky ground and disappeared. Petro Ranal had been barely a morsel and the eternal hunger of the Tyranids could not be sated so easily.

Thought for the Day: Intolerance is a blessing!

Captain Mercelo di Redia ignored the clatter of metal on metal as he stared towards the horizon. The cool morning air would normally be a blessing after being confined in the interior of a Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicle. That was before the very air of Devlan had been corrupted by the Tyranids and turned into a weapon against the human population. Captain di Redia cursed the Tyranids with every type of damnation his years of indoctrination by the agents of the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Commissariat had warned him against.

He hated the Tyranids.

While it was true that the State Church of the Imperium, the blessed Adeptus Ministorum, taught that the God-Emperor expected all proper, faithful humans to hate all non-human life, Mercelo's hate for the Tyranids went beyond any religious commandment. The Tyranids had come to Devlan. The Tyranids sought to destroy the only world and the only life Mecelo di Redia had ever known. Worse, they sought to weaken the Imperium that the God-Emperor and countless billions of heroic Adeptus Astartes and Imperial Guardsmen had forged through blood and sacrifice.

"I have never encountered such _blasphemy,"_ the Captain hissed. As if called by the hatred of the human, the very horizon shifted. The rumble of the Imperial armored vehicle was soon drowned out by the thunderous charge of hundreds of thousands of Tyranids. There were no individual Tyranids. Each of the thousands of blood-red and bone colored monsters seemed to coalesce into a single mass of needle-fanged maws, knife-like talons, and writing tails.

"Griffon batteries…fire!" Mercelo ordered hotly behind his gas mask. Instantly, the deep thuds of dozens of heavy mortars filled the air. Explosions dotted the distant charging mass. The sight of thousands of dead Tyranids filled di Redia with satisfaction. "Prepare to fall back. I don't want those abominations to get close!"

The Griffon Heavy Mortar Carriers fired off another salvo before moving back to the secondary position. Captain Mercelo had planned this engagement carefully. His company had deployed to engage the Tyranids and draw them away from the farming commune of Everai. Reports from Sixth Company were filling the captain's ears. A huge number of Tyranids had broken off from harrying the retreating convoys of refugees to destroy di Redia and the Ninth Company.

"The 'Nids are falling into our noose, you dogs!" Mercelo shouted excitedly. "Stay on open ground! We must keep up our maneuverability and prevent the Tyranids from taking cover!"

The entire Ninth Company successfully reached their second rally point. At the captain's signal, the Griffon's resumed their storm of heavy mortar fire. As Regimental Command had ordered in the briefing, the Ninth Company's infantry mortar teams filed out of their Chimera transports and added their own fire to the assault.

"Fearless little monsters," di Redia heard a Guardsmen shout. The aristocratic officer scoffed at the idea. Tyranids were _animals_. The foul beasts likely had no concept of bravery, fear, honor, or even tactical sense. If the foolish monsters had any sense, they would not be sending thousands of their basic foot soldiers to die in an obvious killing field.

An explosion a mere three hundred meters from the captain's Chimera ended all questions about the Tyranids' tactical skills. The cackling of the explosion was soon replaced by the injured roar of an absolutely massive Tyranid. It was a giant serpent with six, proportionally, small talons. Small was a relative term for a creature that was roughly seven meters tall and possessing a maw capable of swallowing an entire squad whole.

"Take it down! All units, fire on the Tyranid Monstrous Creature!" the officer screamed in a panic. A second serpent erupted from the ground to the Mercelo's right. This serpent was much larger and bio-electricity arced from the numerous thick plates that served as a natural armor. A single vicious attack from one of the enormous scything talons punched clear through the armor of a Griffon.

However, the greatest threat was not the two giant creatures. The true threat was the hundreds of small warrior beasts wielding pyramidal hives of hideous black-headed worms as a man would have wielded a rifle. Mercelo watched in horror as the mortar crews were butchered and consumed.

"Merciful Emperor and the Saints of Sacred Terra…" Mercelo whispered. The first serpent disappeared beneath the fertile soil and was likely preparing for a second attack. The entire right flank of the company had collapsed. Several Chimeras and Griffons had been reduced to little more than burning hulks by the enormous serpent. However, many other Chimeras had turned their multilasers and heavy bolters to their tormentor. The wounded creature was driven back by sheer weight of fire.

Mercelo allowed himself a moment of hope…only to see it dashed by the arrival of the first wave of beasts his company had previously engaged. The unnatural cloud of fog surrounding the smaller beasts parted. Mercelo bore witness to the monstrous entities that had been lurking amongst the smog. The clouds of alien spores and gases had been created by a tentacled horror that floated above the ground through unnatural means. Worse, a horned giant the size of Mercelo's Chimera transport was barreling through the horde. It was unfeeling as it trampled its smaller Tyranid brethren under its hooves. The monstrous executioner battered aside a ruined husk of a Griffon mortar carrier with its massive crab-like claws. The second set of weapon-limbs was a pair of conical gun-like appendages. The living guns fired hideous bloated grubs that exploded in a splash of corrosive acid. The acid ate through flesh, armor, and bone with equal ferocity.

The Captain wanted nothing more than to shout out to his gunner to target the charging monster, but he was enraptured by the sheer size and ferocity of the Tyrainds. In a single moment, the giant lowered its insect-like head and impacted against the Chimera. Mercelo's transport, all thirty-eight tons, was flipped over by the impact. Fortunately, the PDF captain was not crushed by the vehicle. He was completely addled by the ordeal after being thrown from the hatch.

Mercelo di Redia did not have time to shout his hatred or defiance at his foes. The aristocrat whose family had ruled the countryside near Everai for three thousand years could not even reach for his ancient power sword before the tide of scythe-armed monsters he had believe he was leading into a trap washed over him in a tide of unthinking violence.

The Tyranids had obliterated the Ninth Company in a manner of minutes. However, the brave men and women of the Planetary Defense Force had sold their lives well. They had bought enough time for the civilians to evacuate. The people of Devlan would live to see another day of unrelenting war.

Thought for the Day: The Grave of the Martyr is the Keystone of the Imperium!

**Author's End Note: **I know that's a change of pace and many of you probably are skipping this, but the next sample is back to the Naruto Fandom.


	3. Triumvirate of the South (NaruHinaHaku)

**Title: **Triumvirate of the South

**Story Type:** A twist on the familiar and popular 'Emperor Naruto' plotline.

**Raiting:** M for violence, language and probable adult situations.

**Main Pairing**: Naruto/Hinata/fem!Haku

**Basic Summary:** After a very different conclusion to the Mission to Wave, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku are declared lost. The three shinobi are recovered by sailors, but a betrayal and a whirlwind of violence leaves them adrift and headed to the war-torn southern continent. What destiny awaits the three young ninja in a place where ninjutsu is practically a myth?

**Scene Placement:** The series of scenes that follow will likely occur several chapters into the story. The purpose of the following excerpt is to give you all a feel for the tone and direction the story will take if this concept is selected to become a full story.

**Author's reminder**: This excerpt will vary greatly from the final version of the story (if it is selected from the poll options). Also, this is not the opening of the story. The presence of Hinata, and by extension Team Eight, in the Wave 'Arc' will most certainly be explained if this is voted one of the full stories. Finally, the scene(s) will be **greatly** expanded if this wins the voting.

* * *

_A few days after Naruto, Hinata, and Haku are 'rescued' by sailors…_

Naruto heard something pop as he stretched. He had not slept well and decided to explore the _Southwinds_, the ship that had rescued Hinata, Haku, and himself after the battle on Tazuna's bridge. Naruto still occasionally stared at his left arm in shock. A very large piece of masonry had cut his arm nearly in two after a mercenary's rocket hit. The young ninja was still shocked an explosion could get that big without chakra. Naruto was also absolutely amazed by how quickly the Kyūbi had helped heal his severe wounds. The events after he had hit the water were a pretty big blur. Naruto vaguely remembered pulling Haku and Hinata onto one of the 'rafts'. The young shinobi snorted as he recalled his 'rafts' were little more than larger pieces of wooden debris.

'_I definitely remember the shark,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He quickly shook off that memory and swore that it would be a long time before he went swimming again!

"I just checked on our lovely guests," the sailor named Mikio bragged. "I never thought the shitty taste of our food would come in handy."

Captain Toru laughed. "Who would have thought! We put enough drugs in their last meal to knock them out until we reach the Village Hidden in the Fjords."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His 'rescuers' were going to _sell_ Hinata and Haku to another village. Naruto was literally beginning to see red. The young man barely registered the fact that his finger nails were morphing into claws and drawing blood. Additionally, the vague memory of a knife was quickly drowned out in a tide of renewed indignant anger.

'_I _trusted _these people! They helped us! We helped them! Now they are going to treat my two friends like goods to be sold at some market!'_

"We've got a problem! I tried to take care of the brat, but when I stabbed him…" one of the crew members who Naruto didn't know shouted in panic.

There was a bubbling sensation across Naruto's skin, and the only thing he could hear was an echoing drumbeat in his ears. The crew's nervous babbling was slowly drowned out.

The captain punched a nearby barrel. "That kid's a trained shinobi! He could be anywhere!"

"**LIKE HERE!"** Naruto yelled as he leapt down from his position. The world was engulfed in burning-red anger.

The deck cracked under the force of Naruto's landing. The Jinchūriki could sense the fear of his betrayers. Naruto's experience of his enemies' emotions went far beyond taste, smell, hearing, or any of the mortal senses.

"W-What are you?" One of the crewmembers quivered in fear.

"**I am what you made me,"** Naruto bellowed. There was no other sound save for the spilling of blood and the tearing of flesh.

* * *

Haku awoke in a panic, but could not move very well. Her dreams had been fevered and terrible. Instinctively, she attributed her addled state to the combination of exhaustion from her grief, worry for her new friends, and sheer exhaustion from her work on the ship. The Hyōton wielder turned to the left where she heard Hyūga Hinata exiting the small hammock the sailors had provided the girls.

"Did you have dark dreams as well?" Haku asked quietly.

The Hyūga looked up and nodded. "I-I did, but I can't recall anything. All I know is…"

"What is it, Hyūga-san?" Haku asked as gently as her foreboding would allow.

"I think something happened to Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. "I-I could feel it. I don't know how, but…I think he needs us."

Haku nodded in agreement with her friend. _'Is she my friend? She certainly is kind and encouraging without expecting anything in return…'_ "I agree…Hinata-san…Naruto-kun has done so much for us. It is our turn to be there for him."

Hinata used a standard hand-signal to warn Haku. The older girl could tell that Hinata harbored the same feelings of unease that she did. The Hyūga flashed through a series of hand-seals. Hinata's eyes flashed open and Haku noticed that the veins around her eyes became engorged. _'So, that is the Byakugan…'_

"Naruto-kun is on the deck," Hinata reported. "The…the crew is _gone,"_ Hinata gasped.

Haku froze. "Gone?"

Hinata nodded. "W-We need to find out what happened." Haku nodded in agreement. The two young kunoichi quickly made their way to the deck. The weather was fantastic and, for once, there wasn't a stinging wind. Naruto did not notice the girls arrive on deck. Instead, he was unusually focused on scrubbing the decks.

"Naruto-san?" Haku broke the silence. Naruto tensed, but continued his excessive efforts. "Is everything alright?"

Hinata took a deep breath to gather her resolve. "Whatever happened, Haku-san and I will be here for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto flicked his gaze towards the two kunoichi. The gaze lingered only a second, but Hinata and Haku could not help but notice the bloodshot nature of Naruto's eyes. Naruto resumed his frantic cleaning without a word. Hinata and Haku exchanged a worried look. Outside of the battles in Wave, they had never seen Naruto anything other than warm and optimistic.

"You're not going away, are you?" Naruto eventually asked.

Haku clasped a hand to her chest. "We won't leave you."

The mopping slowly died down. "It isn't like you have anywhere else to go."

"No," Hinata agreed, but before Naruto could respond, the Hyūga heiress continued. "but we are _exactly_ where we need to be."

"With a killer?" Naruto challenged. Haku noticed an edge in Naruto's voice that caught her off guard. It wasn't anger or even the _type_ of fear she had been expecting. The fear was not about the missing crew, being lost at sea, or even at what Naruto had done. Instead, Naruto was afraid of loneliness. _'We are truly alike,'_ Haku thought.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata surprised both Haku and Naruto. "I am a killer, too. You know that…the only reason I didn't break after my kill was because of your words in Tazuna-san's home."

The Jailor of the Kyūbi no Kitsune flinched as he realized the foolishness of his statement. Hinata and Haku were kunoichi and had killed. "Y-You didn't _enjoy_ killing," Naruto attempted a different track. He had to protect his friends from his inability to control what _infested_ his very soul.

"I…" Hinata began, but her voice quickly fled. She paused as she looked out over the waves. Naruto noticed something _alien_ in Hinata's eyes. The Hyūga girl's eyes harbored a swirling mix of satisfaction and shame. "A part of me enjoyed killing. He had been so cruel. Naruto-kun, you didn't see what I found. I know I mentioned that he was standing over that woman. He attacked me and I destroyed him with Jūken. I…I know he deserved to die and a part of me in some dark corner of my soul was proud that I was the one to kill him. The rest of me…is like you are right now…terrified that I even had that thought."

Haku and Naruto stared at Hinata with surprise and deeper respect. Hinata's speech was the most Haku had ever heard Hinata say at once. Naruto was shocked that someone other than Iruka-sensei could be so adamant in believing in him.

"I-I was the same way," Haku confessed tearfully. "When I killed my father, I was so scared. A few days later, I had these horrible, angry thoughts. I thought, 'Why should I be sad? That man had lied to mother and me for years. He didn't truly love us. If he had loved us, he would not have killed mother as she pleaded for his forgiveness…' I thought those horrible things and I swore I would not be like him. We can see the same emotion in your eyes, Naruto-kun. Yes, you have taken a life…but you are not a killer. There is no true joy in killing for you, and you don't turn off your soul to accomplish what needs to be done."

"People would say that means I could never be a good shinobi," Naruto said as he looked down. The raw emotion was affecting him more than he cared to admit. He tensed as he was engulfed in a semi-awkward hug.

"It means you are a good _person,"_ Hinata assured Naruto. The hug ended as soon as Hinata's last words left her lips. The two young shinobi separated and were instantly blushing furiously. Haku smiled at the warmth of the moment.

"Hinata-san…Naruto-kun, I am grateful to know you…"

Haku had suggested that the three shinobi should continue inside the Captain's Wardroom. Naruto did admit that he was glad to be out of the sun. He wasn't thrilled about revealing what he contained and what he did to the crew of the _Southwinds. _All things considered, Haku and Hinata took Naruto's news well. They were both shocked by the events that had led Naruto to massacre the dozen men who crewed the vessel. Naruto's extreme anger worried the girls, but they were mollified by Naruto's equally extreme loyalty. This was not to say their concerns were instantly put at ease, but they were confident that Naruto would not turn on them.

The ninja reached a silent agreement to discuss Naruto's status as a Jinchūriki at a later date. Hinata, Haku, and Naruto realized that they had a far more immediate concern.

"The crew said they were going to sell you to the Village Hidden in the Fjords," Naruto growled, but successfully kept his anger controlled. He unfurled a map one of his Kage Bunshins recovered from somewhere. "I wouldn't be surprised if they sent a falcon or pigeon to the village."

"It is the closest port," Haku pointed out. "Where else could we go?"

Hinata chewed her lip. "We have to go with the wind. Unless the winds change, we'll head south."

"I would rather return north," Haku said sadly.

Naruto looked away sadly. _'This is my fault,'_ he thought regretfully. "We all would. We'd head back to Konoha together."

Hinata nodded shyly. "We _will_ find a way home."

Naruto brightened considerably at Hinata's declaration. The fear that Haku and Hinata would reject him for his status as the Kyūbi's jailor still gnawed at his heart. However, it was growing smaller and weaker with every conversation he had with the two beautiful young women. "Heck yeah! When we get back to Konoha, I'll take you both out for ramen! It'll be even better than normal if I'm with two pretty girls."

Hinata blushed at the sudden declaration. Haku blinked a few times before a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I, uh, said that last bit out loud...didn't I?" Naruto asked sheepishly. The two girls nodded as they weren't sure they could trust their voices. "You aren't going to hit me, are you?"

Haku and Hinata exchanged startled looks. "Why would we hit you because of a compliment?"

"Sakura-chan always does," Naruto revealed.

The Hyūga heiress actually _huffed._ "Well, Haku-chan and I are _not_ Haruno Sakura!"

'_Thank goodness for that,'_ Naruto thought. He was surprised at the unexpected opinion and decided to just focus on reaching someplace safe. "So…if the wind keeps heading in the same way…where will we end up?"

Haku and Hinata studied the map. "The City-States of the Southern Continent," Haku said flatly. Naruto noticed that she was chewing on her lip. It was cute, but Naruto knew that it was a sign Haku was troubled.

"Iruka-sensei once mentioned the Southern Continent. He said there were always wars. I mean, there's fighting between the villages back home. Iruka-sensei said these were actual wars with thousands dying," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is correct. Father called it the Savage Isle, I believe," Hinata supported Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath and stared at the map for a second. "There's no way we can really know where we are. The second we reach the South, we're going to have rely completely on each other. It'll be us against an entire continent."

"I-I'm not sure I like those odds," Haku confessed.

"Me too," Naruto confessed as well. Unlike the Hyōton wielder, Naruto was wearing a confident smirk. "It isn't fair for the South. They're not ready for anyone like us."


	4. Naruto the Fifth Hokage!

**Title: **Undecided

**Story Type:** Naruto is named the 5th Hokage!

**Raiting:** T or M

**Main Pairing**: NaruHina with several attempts at Naruto/Arranged Marriages

**Basic Summary:** Various agents within Konoha, including Danzo and economic guilds, seek to subtly gain control of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto's role in single-handedly defeating a fully-realized Bijū has made him an instant celebrity. The former pariah is now the Leaf's biggest hero. It is a perfect opportunity to create a puppet Hokage... The plan is nearly foolproof, except for one critical flaw: they have underestimated Uzumaki Naruto.

**Scene Placement:** This excerpt will set up the shadowy conspiracy, Naruto's relationship with Jiraiya, and our favorite Jinchūriki's new found celebrity among other things.

**Author's Note:** This is another semi-bandwagonish fic idea. One of my favorite fics is bigdogneversleeps' _The Hat Hangs Heavy_. That fic is the biggest inspiration for this idea. I have not read _Naruto: The REAL Fifth Hokage_ so if there are any similarities to that fic, they are completely unintentional and unplanned. Much like the 3rd excerpt in this series, politics will be a big focus. Naruto is going to have to mature quickly because not all of his problems can be solved by spamming Shadow Clones and Rasengan variants.

* * *

A collection of Konoha's most wealthy and powerful individuals sat in a well-lit and opulent sitting area. The men and women present had gathered to discuss the coming political changes in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha had just weathered an invasion by both Suna and Orochimaru's "Otogakure". The invasion had been repulsed, and both Suna and Otogakure had been nearly crippled. Konoha had not emerged unscathed, however, and one of their losses eclipsed all others.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was dead. The Hokage's Hat did not rest upon a shinobi's brow.

Ōshiro Isamu stood from the head of the table. "I would like to thank you all for arriving so quickly during this difficult time. Our guilds, houses, and clans have long stood beside each other in politics, war, and commerce. We must stand together once again. It is time to elect the Godaime Hokage. There are several candidates, and we must select one to support. Konoha cannot function without us, and the next Hokage must know this. Shimura Danzō-sama, the floor is yours…"

"Thank you, Ōshiro. As you are no doubt aware, six individuals have been nominated for the position of Godaime Hokage. The leading candidates are Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade of the Sannin and Hatake Kakashi. The remaining candidates are myself, Sarutobi Asuma, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The representative of the Creditor's Guild, often accused of being usurers, or ones who charged an unfairly high interest rate, raised her hand to speak. Ōshiro looked to Danzō, who nodded, before Isamu acknowledged the creditor. "Madame Yukino, you are recognized."

"Thank you, Isamu-sama. Danzō-sama, how should we act to increase your standing in the elections?"

"Supporting me would be folly," Danzō said sharply. "Hiruzen spent a great deal of political capital in his final years discrediting my philosophies. The martyrdom of the Third Hokage has made his belief in the Will of Fire almost religious dogma in Konoha. If we are to implement reforms to secure the long-term stability of Konoha, we must not invoke the wrath of the majority who currently support all that Hiruzen stood for."

Ōshiro sighed. "All of the candidates are strongly influenced by Sarutobi-sama's teachings. Three of the Candidates were his students or _his own child_. How can we possibly influence the direction of Konoha under such circumstances?"

"The Uzumaki child will be our instrument," Danzō announced.

"Danzō-sama, he was extremely close to the previous Hokage and, as you said, is merely a child," Inoue Tsubasa interjected. Tsubasa was the head of a prominent civilian family that controlled many of the granaries in the village.

"Those very facts are how we will endear ourselves to the Uzumaki child. He is devastated by the loss of Hiruzen and still very much a child. We will give him emotional, educational, and political support. More importantly, we will give him his dream on a silver-platter. He will cling to us and in time, we will shape Naruto into a true Hokage who has truly embraced our philosophy of strength and duty."

Ōshiro licked his lips. "Danzō-sama, are you sure it can be done?"

The leader of ROOT genuinely smiled. "As the boy proved when he defeated Suna's jinchūriki…anything is possible."

* * *

Naruto stared in complete shock at his bowl of ramen. "C-Could you repeat that, Ero-Sennin?"

The Legendary Sannin laughed uproariously at his usually unflappable apprentice's current mood. "Brat, someone hit the booze _hard_ and actually nominated you for Hokage."

Uzumaki Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair and sat quietly for nearly three minutes, which, by his standards was an eternity, before he spoke. "I can't believe it. That means…that means people are taking my dream seriously…I…"

"You _earned_ it kid," Jiraiya said sternly. "Now I hate to rain on your parade, but it would take a miracle for you to actually become Hokage. You're still fairly green, but the good news is that you're definitely getting a promotion."

Naruto breathed heavily. "Still, someone out there thinks I'd make a good Hokage! That's awesome!"

"It is," Jiraiya agreed trying to see if his hyperactive student would catch on to the set-in-stone good news.

"Wait…you said I'm _definitely _getting a promotion! Does that mean even if I don't achieve my dream a few years ahead of schedule that I'm making Chūnin?"

The Toad Sage smiled. "Unless they skip that and go straight to Special Jonin…"

"Heh, I wouldn't complain about that…" Naruto thumped his chest and retrieved his ramen. "So, any idea who nominated me?"

"Afraid not, brat. Nominations are sealed until the voting starts," Jiraiya informed his apprentice. "It wasn't me. I said it earlier, but you're still far too green to be Hokage."

Naruto snorted. "You were probably too busy scoping Kurenai-sensei, that one Cat ANBU, or some of the other women at the meeting."

"Ha! So, you can notice the finer things in life after all! Jutsu and ramen aren't the only things that register in that empty pot you call a skull!" Jiraiya shouted in triumph. There was hope for his apprentice yet.

"S-Shut up, ero-sennin!" Naruto stammered hotly. "When is the vote going to be anyway?"

Jiraiya slowly finished off the last bit of broth in his ramen. "Two days. It'll give you plenty of time to find something formal to wear for the ceremonies. We can't have you showing up in that Kami-forsaken jumpsuit after all."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted in absolute annoyance. "My jumpsuit is awesome!"

The Sannin snorted, much like his student did moments before. "Listen here, brat. If you can find someone who likes your jumpsuit, I'll teach you how to make storage scrolls. Hell, if you can find a _girl_ who doesn't hate that monstrosity you call an outfit, I'll teach you one of the Yodaime Hokage's signature jutsus."

Naruto jumped on Ichiraku's counter and pointed a defiant finger at his master. "You're on, Ero Sennin! You better be ready to teach my new jutsu!"

"Naruto-kun!" A young woman preempted Jiraiya's response. The daughter of the stand's proprietor bopped Naruto on the head. "How many times do I have to remind you? Stay off my counter!"

"Sorry, Ayame-neechan. Ne, neechan, you think my jumpsuit's awesome, right?"

Jiraiya watched the natural back and forth between Naruto and Ayame. Granted, the venerable shinobi mostly paid attention to the pretty little thing on the other side of the counter. He was pleased by Teuchi's care for Naruto. Jiraiya made a note to pay the next month's property tax for Teuchi.

Suddenly, Ayame erupted into a fit of giggles that soon became a full on belly laugh. Jiraiya was caught up in the mirth and chuckled. Naruto's devastated face helped fuel the laughter.

'_I swear, how can the brat be so attached to that thing?'_ Jiraiya wondered as he slipped into memories. He recalled another Uzumaki who was on the receiving end of such uproarious laughter. _'Kushina,'_ Jiraiya recalled fondly. In fact, Kushina had been sitting in Naruto's exact seat when Minato had laughed for nearly three minutes at Kushina's attempt to defend those god-awful B-movies she watched.

"_Minato-baka! I don't laugh at you getting all hyped up about those stupid sports! Who cares about some Tanzuka Quarters 'side' trading for a new striker! My movies are _fun! _It isn't my fault you're allergic to it!'_

God, Jiraiya missed those two.

"Fine! Laugh at greatness!" Naruto declared, and Jiraiya nearly fell out of the chair. Kushina had made that same declaration once Minato had finally stopped laughing. The Jinchūriki turned hotly towards his sensei and crossed his arms. "When we meet for training in the morning, I'll have found a girl who likes my jumpsuit, believe it!"

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head. "Whatever helps you sleep, brat."

Naruto said his goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame (pointedly ignoring his sensei) before leaving. Jiraiya pulled out his wallet and paid their bill. He also pulled out his notebook and jotted down a few ideas that came to him for his next book. For once, it wasn't a raunchy scene. The scene was nostalgic, almost romantic.

'_I'm getting old,'_ Jiraiya lamented. He looked and gauged the time by the position of the sun. The Sannin had a few meetings to get to before the end of the day. _'Maybe I'll call in a favor and get someone to vote for the brat. Make up for a few of the birthdays I've missed.'_

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he wandered the streets of Konoha. He _really_ wanted to learn that jutsu! Unfortunately, he was having a bit of a problem thinking of a girl that would help defend the honor of his jumpsuit. Sakura-chan was his first choice, naturally. She was his teammate and he still liked her, despite the undeniable truth that she was madly in love with Sasuke.

Not like, love. Legitimate with every fiber of her being love.

Naruto shook his head to chase away that line of thought. Sakura had, in no uncertain terms, declared his jumpsuit 'the single greatest crime against fashion in the history of mankind'.

'_That was harsh, but she said that before meeting Bushy Brows and Spandex-sensei,'_ Naruto chuckled to himself. He wondered if Jiraiya would accept 'awesome by comparison'. _'I doubt it,'_ Naruto admitted.

So, Sakura was out. Ino and Sakura were more alike than Naruto would ever say out loud. That meant Ino was a no-go as well.

'_I only really know two other girls. Busy Brow's teammate is pretty much a stranger…and she flirted with Neji. I'm not sure that makes her a good judge of character…'_

So, that left only one girl. Hyūga Hinata was probably the best chance anyway. She was nice and Naruto had enjoyed talking to her during the Chūnin Exams. He had been meaning to find and talk to her anyways. First, he needed to thank her for the pep talk before the finals. Second, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Naruto hadn't seen her since the invasion.

'_The last thing I want her to think is that I'm some jerk and just disappeared on her,'_ Naruto thought to himself, triggering a few memories from his interactions with Hinata.

'_I don't want you to disappear…'_ Hinata's words in the first exam dance in the back of Naruto's mind. He recalled the softness in the words and the blush on her cheeks.

"Wait…" Naruto murmured as something started to click. In the preliminaries, Hinata had offered her healing cream to Naruto before her own teammate. _'And I had kicked his butt…'_ The fight between Hinata and Neji rushed to the forefront of his memories. Hinata's determination was something Naruto definitely admired. He also remembered how his words had helped Hinata keep fighting.

The look of hope Hinata wore when Naruto held her after Neji had demolished her shook Naruto to his core.

Then there was what happened at the training posts. She had declared how much she admired and respected Naruto. _'Hinata had been blushing the whole time. It was almost like Sakura-chan talking to Sasuke, minus all the shallow talk about how Sakura thought Sasuke was hot…'_

"Oh. My. God." Naruto's jaw fell open. "Since when has Hinata _liked me?!"_

* * *

**Author's End Note: **The next sample will be a crossover between Bethesda Softworks' "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" and Bioware's "Dragon Age: Origins". Please remember to vote for your favorites through reviews, PMs, or the Poll on my Profile.


	5. Dragonborn Age (SkyrimDragon Age)

**Title:** *undecided*

**Story Type:** Dragon Age/Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Crossover

**Estimated Rating:** It's a Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls crossover. It'll be rated M based on violence alone. That's before the sex, Sheogorath, the Fade, and Molag Bal.

**Pairings:** Undecided as of yet, but it wouldn't be Dragon Age without sex.

**Basic Summary:** Joralv, the Last Dragonborn has fulfilled his destiny and defeated Alduin in Sovengarde. As Tsun returns Joralv to Mundus, a second deity reaches out its Hand and summons the hero of Skyrim. A new world calls for aid and the Dragonborn has been conscripted. The Maker of Thedas seeks an agent to permanently end the Blight upon its Creation…

**Scene Placement:** I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. This will be early in the story, however.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to branch out some with this fic. Dragon Age is a phenomenal universe. Mass Effect still holds the title for 'Best Electronic Thing from Canada, Ever', but Dragon Age ranks high on the list. The Elder Scrolls, from Bethesda Softworks, is another example of WRPGs at their best. So, I decided why not do a crossover of them? Hell, one of my most popular fics is a crossover and I feel more comfortable writing in the fantasy genre than scifi anyways… So, enough rambling! Let's enter a blood-soaked universe filled with ruthless politics, intrigue, demons and daedra, and Oghren's attempts at cooking.

* * *

"_Dahmaan, remember, Dovahkiin…that the Will to Power, the Faal Feniisuleyk burns in your very veins. You may wear the shell of a Jul, but that is not _what _you are. In your soul, you are no man. In your soul you are __**dovah!**__This is your struggle. Will you succumb to your desire to rel, to dominate, others? Or, will you embrace the Way of the Voice and overcome your own evil nature?"_

The words of Paarthurnax rang in Joralv Stormcrow's ears as he stalked through an unfamiliar forest. It had been at least three days since his victory over Alduin the World-Eater on the plains of Sovngarde. Joralv had expected to return to Skuldafn or the Throat of the World. Instead, the Dovahkiin had awakened in the nightmarish ruins of a simple peasant village. One, which Joralv instantly knew was not in Skyrim. The script on the signs was similar to the type used in Tamriel, but was slightly off.

And the corpses impaled on spikes in front of a defiled temple did not resemble any race of men or mer Joralv had ever encountered. The unfortunates resembled the Imperials of Cyrodil with vague traces of Bretons and occasionally a touch of Redguard.

The Last Dragonborn imagined that this was the fate that befell many isolated villages during the Hell of the Oblivion Crisis that ended the Third Era. Joralv was one of the fortunate ones who could read. He had been sent as emissary for High King Ulfric to the College of Winterhold. As the mages had debated the course of action for the Civil War, Joralv had spent a great deal of time in the College's cavernous library. One of the books he had read was a history of the Oblivion Crisis in Skyrim.

It was the only book Joralv had ever wished to have never discovered. The descriptions of the book went well beyond the historical for the Stormcloak soldier. He had some experience with Daedra and it had been as scarring as one could imagine. His sleep never came easy after becoming an enemy of Vaermina and there would always be the odd accent of the Mad God teasing him from the dark corners of his mind.

Those encounters all paled in the face of the sheer _abomination_ of Molag Bal. Joralv shuddered as he thought of the horrible corrupting influence of that Daedric Prince. Alduin was the only being that could compare to the sheer overwhelming evil of the Daedric Prince of Domination.

'_Enough,'_ Joralv growled to himself. He was rewarded with an amused 'Ha!' from somewhere in his subconscious. It was not clear if the laughter was simply an illusion created by his own mind or the lingering presence of Sheogorath. Joralv wasn't sure which possibility was more disturbing.

He desperately focused on his rage in an attempt to ignore his corruption by proximity. As Joralv had searched for survivors, the Dragonborn had discovered an abomination that had led him to discard his mortal control.

The village's children had been butchered, arranged in an unholy runic patter, and left to rot. All vestiges of humanity had willingly stepped aside as the Dovah within his soul roared forth. He had cleansed the diseased village with his Thu'um. He further called upon his Aura Whisper and discovered a twisted form of life. The creatures were hideous and were a parody of men and mer. Pallid skin was drawn taught over a gaunt frame. The monstrosities reminded Joralv of the unholy union of the Falmer, Forsworn, and draugr.

He had butchered them. The wretches were unworthy of tasting his Thu'um. Instead, Ovädersmoln had smote the monsters. Joralv's lightning enchanted Ebony Battle axe was more than sufficient for butchering these animals.

Joralv had fully succumbed to the Dragon Blood. He was now driven solely by the desire to sate his longing for _Nahkriin_, for vengeance.

He paused in the treeline as he finally caught up to his latest prey. The _Sadon_, the Gray, was little more than a small band of the smaller creatures. Joralv's _nah, _his fury, would not be quenched so easily.

But it was a start.

Ovädersmoln seemingly growled as the Shock Enchantment surged to life. The small _Sadon_ looked up in surprise as the Nord charged bellowing the fearsome Battle Cry of his people. Joralv was not sure if the Divines were witnessing his deeds on this strange world, but he would not dishonor Mighty Talos or Shor through cowardice. Speaking of cowardice, a sadistic glint was no doubt present in Joralv's eyes as he took in the sight of his prey. The _Sadon_ were stunned into inaction at the combination of Joralv's Battle Cry and his fearsome bronze-colored Dragonscale Armor. A pair of _Sadon_ regained their limited wits and fired off a volley. The first arrow flew wide to Joralv's left, but the second arrow was far more accurate. Fortunately, the arrow was deflected by the right pauldron of his armor.

Joralv brought Ovädersmoln crashing down on the first _Sadon_ he reached. The mighty blow cleaved through the primitive armor as easily as it carved through diseased flesh and bone. Black blood, boiling due to the heat of the Shock Enchantment, splattered over the thick, yet flexible Dragon Scales. A _Sadon_ took a swipe at Joralv with its rusted double-headed war axe. Instinctively, Joralv twisted his hold on the shaft of his weapon to block the ill-trained strike. The Nord snapped a kick into the chest of the small goblin-like enemy. The impact staggered Joralv's foe. Joralv took the opportunity to bring the shaft of Ovädersmoln down onto the _Sadon's_ head. Ovädersmoln was unique for a battle axe in that the shaft was practically a spear.

Ovädersmoln, much like its creator and wielder, was an unrelenting instrument of righteous violence.

The cruel spear-tip that adorned the shaft of Joralv's axe pierced deeply into the creature's skull. With a roar, Joralv lifted the slain foe and threw it bodily into another charging _Sadon. _A second volley of arrows flew past the Dragonborn as the archers renewed their participation. Joralv snarled as he closed the distance as quickly as possible. One of the _Sadon_ fumbled for a small dagger, but it never had a chance to draw the weapon from its poorly forged sheath. A single swing of Ovädersmoln liberated the _Sadon's_ head from its shoulders. Joralv felt the thrill of magicka dance across his chest as he charged through the arc of his own swing. The surviving archer screeched and feebly stabbed at the charging Nord.

Joralv casually sidestepped the strike and counter with his own attack. The blade of his fearsome battle axe cut deeply into the _Sadon_ and a portion of the head was visible out of the monster's back. Joralv wrenched the weapon free of his victim and stalked over to the remaining and barely conscious _Sadon_. He quickly slid Ovädersmoln into the straps that secured the weapon to Joralv's back. The _Sadon_ was trying to worm its way free of its dead comrade.

"Pathetic creature," Joralv hissed. "You are lower than even the Thalmor." It was the foulest curse Joralv could think of. The Thalmor had taken much from the Nords and from Skyrim. Worse, they had taken so much from Joralv himself.

'_Lydia…'_ The name came unbidden from the suppressed corners of his memories. The hiss became a snarl of pure animalistic hate. Joralv drew a wicked serrated dagger that possessed an unnatural lambency. A fell mix of purple and red magical light danced within the corrupted ebony material that formed the blade. Joralv stabbed the _Sadon_ in the heart with such naked cruelty and violence that the blade seemed to shriek in delight.

It was, after all, a 'prize' from Molag Bal for Jorval's escape from Coldharbour.

The Shard of Coldharbour possessed a powerful Soul Trap enchantment. The near-sentient abomination drank greedily of the _Sadon's_ fragment of a soul. There were truly almost no remnants of an individual soul in the creature. The Shard simply tore as much of the Group Soul away as it could before the _Sadon_ truly died.

Ovädersmoln's enchantments held no preference. The feeble soul-remnant of the _Sadon_ would feed the axe as well as any creature's soul.

Joralv's warrior sixth sense alerted him to some form of unseen danger. "Laas Yah Niir."

Though it was but a whisper, Joralv's Thu'um still possessed unspeakable power. Red, ancient magicka pour from Joralv's throat and raced out in all directions. Every living creature for hundreds of yards was suddenly marked by red spectral flames. There were more _Sadon _approaching. Joralv readied himself for renewed war and smiled.

The numbers of the enemy would provide a true challenge. Perhaps, the _Sadon_ would finally be worthy of tasting the full fury of his Thu'um. As nearly a dozen _Sadon_ and a handful of the larger _Sadonah_, Gray Hunters, charged from the North, Joralv smiled.

* * *

There could be no doubt anymore. The Fifth Blight had begun.

Duncan of the Grey Wardens stood in the ruins of a small farming hamlet. There were clear signs that the unfortunate folk scrapping a meager existence from the soil were completely overrun by Darkspawn. There was not much left of the village, but Duncan could feel the echoes of the Taint. The unmistakable foulness had soaked into the very ground. It was only a matter of time before the surrounding countryside became a Maker-forsaken Blightland.

'_Most of this destruction was not caused by Darkspawn hands…'_ Duncan thought darkly. The village had been _scoured_ by flame. The totality of the destruction and the positioning of the destruction were not caused by simple torches. The flames were not directed by oil or wind. Stranger still, the intensity of the flames had completely melted the stained glass of the local Chantry and warped both the stone and iron that constructed the building.

"Dragon's Fire…" Duncan breathed in awe. The Warden-Commander had heard rumors that dragons had returned to Thedas, but the great drakes were supposed to be much further north. High Dragons were rumored to be intelligent…perhaps Duncan could recruit mages from the Circle to attempt some form of contact.

Regardless of theoretically contacting Dragons to aid against the Blight, Duncan had to get to Denerim to inform the King of the Doom sweeping from the Kocari Wilds. A series of whispers echoed in the darkest corner of Duncan's being. The sheer _wrongness_ and evil in the whispers caused the hairs on the back of Duncan's neck to stand on end.

Darkspawn were coming.

Grey Wardens had the unique ability to sense Darkspawn and those beings affected by their Taint. The Grey Wardens paid a terrible price for this gift. In the secret ritual known as The Joining, the Grey Wardens took the Taint into their very being. They mastered the taint and gained the power to destroy the Darkspawn and end the terrible Blights.

It also aided the Grey Wardens that Darkspawn had no true concept of stealth. The animalistic growling of the Hurlock altered Duncan to the 'ambush' as concretely as his Grey Warden gift. Duncan deftly ducked under the wild swing and rolled to left. In a single fluid motion, Duncan drew his dagger and stabbed through the unprotected rear areas of the Hurlock's thigh.

The Hurlock fell screaming as the foul black blood poured from his severed femoral artery. A pair of Hurlocks charged and brandished swords and shields. Duncan was amazed at their apparent sloth as he prepared his counter. He sidestepped one of the attacks and plunged his dagger into the neck of the closest Hurlock. Quickly unsheathing his long sword, the Warden-Commander parried the vicious swing. Duncan flicked his wrist and repositioned his blade. A moment later, the long sword had pierced the unnaturally large mouth of the Darkspawn.

'_Only three Darkspawn,'_ Duncan observed quickly. The entire fight had only taken a few seconds. _'I must gather more information about this Blight. I must have concrete information to convince Cailan to mobilize Ferelden's armies. If we can engage the Darkspawn before they enter the Lowlands…'_

"**FUS RO DAH!"**

Duncan flinched at the overwhelming power of the shout. It was echoing from everywhere.

"By the Maker…what else has been unleashed?"

* * *

**Author's End Note: **The Next sample will return to your regularly scheduled Naruto fic idea.


	6. Meet the Hyugas (NaruHinaHyuga Harem)

**Title:** *undecided as of yet*

**Story Type:** Naruto A/U

**Estimated Rating:** The only question is where on the M scale it'll end up.

**Main Pairing:** Naruto/Hinata/Hyūga Harem and Neji/Harem. Yes, that last one is happening.

**Basic Summary:** The Hyūga Clan is in dire straits. Hiashi has suffered catastrophic wounds in Orochimaru's invasion. The clan is rushing headlong into genetic collapse. On top of all the external problems, the Clan Council is trying to take control of the succession. Fortunately, Hiashi has a plan. A plan that he is going to see through before the end. He has the backing of the Hokage and the Daimyo to protect him from the Council. Most importantly, he knows how much it will mean to his daughter…

**Scene Placement:** This scene will in all likelihood be the opening of the story. My goal is to establish tone and set up some of the info. I don't want to give away too much in this segment. Gotta build _some_ anticipation. As mentioned on a few other samples, this scene may and likely will vary greatly from the final product. I can also gaurantee that this sample, especially, will be greatly expanded if it is selected as a finalist.

**Author's Note**: Is this story entirely serious? Not really. Is it Hanyou: The Musical! level crack? Absolutely not. It will definitely have a good number of comedic moments, but will have a serious side. There will be a great deal of political plots in it.

Don't forget to vote for your favorites!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat quietly on a bench as he watched the engineers, artists, and ANBU guards begin their preparations. Tsunade's position had been officially and unanimously approved by the Daimyo and the Kōshaku of the Land of Fire's Hans. The civilian approval was little more than a rubber stamp for the rarely assembled Jonin Council's 'election'. Naruto smiled as he heard someone shout about 'proportion' in the distance. He was actually watching quite intently as he wanted to see the process that would go into having _his_ face put on the Hokage Monument.

It was also a nice distraction from all the confusion Naruto was experiencing. The biggest change in the young man's life was the incredible outpouring of respect he had recently received from the citizens of Konoha. Naruto had finally stopped counting the number of strangers that had stopped him in the streets to congratulate him on beating Neji, convincing Tsunade to return, or helping 'defeat' Orochimaru and the traitor Kabuto. Naruto had always longed for the acknowledgment of the village, and now that he was receiving it; he honestly wasn't sure how he should react. So he took some of Ero-sennin's advice. "You can get more of what you want with a kind word, a smile, and a powerful jutsu than you can with just a kind word and a smile."

'_Well, the Rasengan definitely counts as a powerful jutsu!'_ Naruto thought with a sense of pride he had never truly experienced before.

Next, he hadn't expected the contents of the Daimyo and Kōshaku's 'recommendation' to include a 'request' for Naruto to be promoted. Evidently, one of the Kage Bunshin Naruto had created had saved the life of one of the Kōshakus' young sons. It was another wonderful feeling to be recognized outside the village. Naruto was still kind of shocked that Wave had named Tazuna's bridge after him. The past few weeks had been a blur and Naruto absentmindedly ran his hand along a pouch on his Chūnin vest.

Naruto was also confused about the direction of Team Seven. It was obvious there was a lot of tension that just wasn't there before Naruto and Sasuke had run into Itachi. Sasuke had really closed himself off after being released from the hospital. For a time, Naruto had considered going to Sasuke and offering to help with his quest for vengeance. The thought died as quickly as it had been born. There was no way Sasuke's ego would let him accept any help. Naruto had seen firsthand that Sasuke was considering him a true rival…and a threat. Once again, part of Naruto was thrilled to have his abilities acknowledged by Sasuke. His acknowledgment of Naruto as a strong shinobi had been one of the blond-haired ninja's goals for as long as Naruto could remember. It was just a bummer that the rivalry had become so tense and angry. Naruto really wanted their rivalry to be like Kakashi-sensei's rivalry with Super Bushy Brows. The two Jonin competed in everything, but were clearly really close friends and trusted each other. Naruto would be content being the 'Might Guy with better fashion sense' of the pair. After all, Sasuke was infuriatingly hip, orange was superior to green, and both Naruto and Sasuke were really talented.

Finally, Naruto was very, very confused about girls. He still liked Sakura-chan a lot, but he wasn't sure if it was the same way as it had been. There was still that bit of a flutter in his belly whenever she smiled at him. Naruto, however, was beginning to accept that she would never really like him in the same way. That truth had finally been driven home when Sakura had thrown herself at Sasuke after Tsunade had brought him out of that coma. Sakura truly loved Sasuke. As Naruto's romantic interest in Sakura began to wane, another pair of girls had caught his attention. Naruto thought Gaara's sister was really pretty and a strong kunoichi, but that was the extent of Naruto's interest. The attention Naruto paid to Temari was likely the perverted ideals of Ero-sennin worming their way into Naruto. Hyūga Hinata had definitely caught Naruto's attention. Her determination in the fight against Neji had really caught Naruto's attention. Naruto really felt a connection with Hinata's desire to be acknowledged and to grow as a person and ninja. She had really saved him from his doubt before the fight against Neji.

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei will say?" Naruto thought out loud and decided to go check in with his favorite teacher. Iruka-sensei was also the most mature and, most importantly, the least perverted of his teachers.

Naruto made his way through the bustle of workers scurrying from one reconstruction project to another. The Academy was roughly in the same building as the Hokage Tower. The importance of the building meant that it was heavily guarded at all times. Naruto often bragged about his infiltration skills to Sasuke and Sakura regarding his 'recovery' of the Scroll of Seals, but sneaking into the Academy and Tower were no longer necessary. A guard stopped Naruto and asked for his ninja identification number. Naruto's prompt answered allayed the man's fears. Unfortunately, Naruto made it only three steps into the building when the guard called for him to stop.

"Uzumaki-san! I would like to personally thank you for all you have done for the village! We all owe you a great deal," the Chūnin said with a bow.

Naruto really did enjoy all the praise and positive attention. There was a part of him that really wanted to stay and hear all the great things this guy would say about Naruto's accomplishments. Unfortunately, the young Jinchūriki _really_ wanted to get Iruka's help with his 'Sakura and Hinata' situation.

"Ah, thanks!" Naruto said with a smile and a sheepish hand to the back of his head. "I, uh, have some things to take care of."

"Of course, don't let me delay you," the Chūnin responded enthusiastically. Naruto waved to the man and found his way to the main Academy classroom. Iruka was finishing up a lesson on how to set up traps to slow down pursuing enemy shinobi. Naruto stood quietly in the back of the room as his favorite teacher asked if any of the students had questions. After waiting a moment, Naruto was confident that none of the students had questions and raised his hand for a question.

Iruka looked to his surrogate little brother with a smile. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why didn't we learn practical stuff like this when _I_ was here? If you had taught this stuff, I would have actually paid attention."

"There was…political…opposition to such a militant curriculum before the invasion," Iruka explained. "Are there any further questions?"

The students shook their heads and the second Iruka said 'dismissed' the children swarmed Naruto. He chuckled at the attention and made a Kage Bunshin. "This fellow can answer your questions! I need to talk to Iruka about important ninja stuff."

As the Kage Bunshin led the gaggle of gakis outside, Naruto jogged up to Iruka. "Hey, Iruka-sensei."

"Hello, Naruto," Iruka returned the greeting. "What is this 'important ninja stuff' you need my help with?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "Well, it's about girls." The last word was little more than a whisper. Iruka's gentle smile became a full-on amused smirk.

"Sakiko-sensei is going to take over the next lesson. We can talk in the teacher's lounge." Iruka motioned to the door.

"Sakiko-sensei? I don't know her," Naruto mentioned casually as he followed Iruka.

Iruka looked away. "She replaced Suzume-sensei…Suzume was killed protecting civilians from Oto shinobi."

"I-I'll pay my respects at the Memorial Stone later," Naruto promised solemnly. The two Chūnin entered the lounge. Naruto sat down across from Iruka and the pair sat quietly for a moment. It was a silent tribute to not only Suzume, but all their fallen comrades. "This will never get any easier, will it?"

"No, Naruto, it won't," Iruka answered. "That pain…that pain is actually good. If your heart aches for your fallen comrades it still means you are a human being as well as a shinobi."

Naruto nodded and remained silent. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. Uh, can we talk about Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan now?"

Iruka chuckled. "Oh…this really is important ninja stuff…what advice do you need, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed. "Well, I…I don't know what to do. I still kinda like Sakura-chan, but I know I've got no chance. Then there's Hinata-chan…I mean…after the Chūnin Exams I've been thinking about her a bunch…"

"It sounds like you are coming to a decision on your own," Iruka pointed out. Naruto nodded and started to speak, but Iruka cut him off with a smile. "I know how hard it is to let go of a first crush."

"You do?" Naruto asked. "How'd you do it?"

"Time, mostly. It wasn't easy, but I realized that it wouldn't have worked and moved on," Iruka explained. He didn't mention that his depression following the Kyūbi attack also led to the end of the crush. Iruka put on his best reassuring grin. "I also didn't have someone like Hinata to speed up the process."

Naruto nodded. "She's liked me for a long time, hasn't she?"

Iruka was on the verge of answering when a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Come on in," Iruka said politely.

The person Naruto least expected to enter was Hyūga Neji, yet here he stood. He still had the harsh look that defined Naruto's interactions with the prodigy. Naruto was pleased to see that he wasn't as overtly angry anymore. In fact, he looked really tired.

"I apologize for interrupting," Neji said formally.

"You look like you're on a mission," Naruto countered and waved off Neji's concerns with a wave of the hand. He wasn't expecting any trouble. Naruto did, after all, outrank Neji now.

'_Kamis of the earth and sky, I love saying that!' _Naruto thought with a huge grin.

"In a manner of speaking, I am Uzumaki-san," Neji admitted. "Hiashi-sama asked for me to extend an invitation to meet with him at your earliest convenience."

Naruto looked over at Iruka and chuckled. "Heh, I was actually thinking about asking to meet with him anyway."

"Neji-san," Iruka spoke up. As soon as he got Neji's attention, he continued. "How did you find Naruto so quickly?"

"I am Hyūga," Neji said plainly. "and my Byakugan is one of the strongest in the clan."

"I guess I should go see Hiashi-sama now," Naruto admitted.

Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Did you just use the correct honorific?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the closest thing he had to a brother…or a father. Neji bowed politely to Iruka and led Naruto out of the Academy. The two young men walked in strained silence for several minutes.

"Do you know why Hinata-chan's old man wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I do not, Uzumaki-san." Neji kept walking, but his tone was oddly respectful.

"Oh, okay." Naruto fell silent. "Hey, Neji…I heard you fought some Kumo-nin during the invasion."

Neji paused. "You are well informed. I fought them to protect Hinata-sama. I…I was nearly defeated, but Hiashi-sama saved my life. Naruto…I don't think you realize just how much you have done for the Hyūga."

"I'm glad I could help," Naruto admitted. "If you need someone to help you train so you can whoop Kumo's ass next time you run into them, let me know."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," Neji replied formally. Naruto smiled and pretended he hadn't noticed Neji's emotional slip earlier. Neji guided Naruto into the Hyūga Compound.

Neji paused in front of the door to what was obviously a bedroom. "Hiashi-sama is inside. I must warn you, Naruto, that he is not well. The Kumo cowards used a poison…the Elders tried to keep Hiashi's condition secret from the village. Their pride would not allow us to approach Tsunade-sama until it was too late. All Hokage-sama can do is ease his passing."

"I understand," Naruto said respectfully as Neji ushered him into the room. The room was well lit and the smell of freshly brewing tea added a pleasant feel to the environment. Naruto had been expecting a gloomy environment with Hiashi barely able to get out of bed. Instead, the man was sitting at a desk reading over a series of scrolls. Naruto took a quick peek at the desk and couldn't believe the quality. There was _gold_ woven into the wood! Naruto wanted to figure out where Hiashi got that desk. The Hokage's desk was _boring_ compared to Hiashi's desk!

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi greeted Naruto. The voice betrayed Hiashi's true condition. The vitality the Hyūga Clan Head displayed was a front. Neji had been right, Hiashi _was_ in rough shape. Naruto felt the urge to leave a Kage Bunshin to talk with Hiashi while he went to find Hinata.

'_That might be rude though,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto decided to simply bow a bit to Hiashi.

"I am grateful you have decided to meet with me so promptly," Hiashi continued after Naruto met his eyes.

"Neji mentioned that this was urgent," Naruto half told the truth. Neji hadn't mentioned urgency, but had mentioned Hiashi's condition.

"Yes, I am afraid all my tasks are urgent now." Hiashi looked away for a moment before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Before we begin, I would like to thank you on behalf of the entire Hyūga Clan. You have opened our 'All Seeing Eyes' and we have begun to heal the rifts that were one of the gravest threats to the continuation of our clan."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I…I'm just glad I could help out."

"Unfortunately, that was only one of the calamities facing my clan," Hiashi began to explain. He paused as his breathing became labored. After a sip of tea, the Clan Head continued. "The Clan Elders are another problem. They do not approve of my daughters."

"They don't like Hinata-chan or her sister?" Naruto asked loudly. Hiashi interlocked his fingers as he pondered Naruto's reaction.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the dying man's lips. "Unfortunately not. They believe Hinata is far too gentle and would not 'keep the Cadets in line'. Hanabi, my younger daughter by a year and a half, is a prodigy who only Neji has surpassed. However, she is not…politically minded. The Elders are determined to gain complete control of the Clan."

"What would happen to Hinata-chan and Hanabi…once you're gone?" The jinchūriki knew instinctively that he wouldn't like Hiashi's answer. He watched the tightly controlled emotions dance across Hiashi's face and decided that he liked Hiashi.

The Hyūga Head didn't like his answer either.

"Hinata would likely be sealed and married to the nephew of Elder Yoshinori or the son of Elder Yūto. Hanabi would be elevated to would be declared 'Clan Head' until she was married to the man Hinata was not married to. After that, she would lose all authority in the Clan and be relegated to simply producing heirs for her husband." Naruto paled at Hiashi's explanation. Naruto promised to get rid of the Hyūga Seal when he became Hokage. The thought of Hinata being sealed was terrible. Naruto didn't know Hanabi, but her potential fate was just as cruel.

"Hiashi-sama," Naruto barely forced out the words as his mouth was unusually dry. "What can I do to help them?"

"It is a simple, yet difficult measure," Hiashi began. "I would ask that you marry Hinata."

Hiashi's words were a complete shock. Naruto hadn't been hit that hard by anything since the Forest of Death and the battles against Gaara and Kabuto. As Naruto considered Hiashi's words, time seemed to slow.

Eventually, Naruto regained his senses and fixed his gaze on Hiashi.

"I do not expect you to give an answer, yet. Uzumaki-san, I am well aware of the weight of my request." The Hyūga Head leaned forward as he spoke.

Naruto nodded and watched as Hiashi took a sip of his tea. "I, uh, have a question."

"That is to be expected. I will answer any that you have," Hiashi assured Naruto.

"I guess this means you won't be mad if I ask Hinata-chan for a date?"


	7. Naruto has a Twin Sister

**Title:** *Undecided*

**Story Type:** A Naruto AU where Naruto was not the only Uzumaki born that fateful October night.

**Estimated Rating:** Most likely T

**Main Pairings:** Naruto/Hinata, Naoko/Gaara and several surprising others.

**Basic Summary:** A simple moment of impatience between Minato and Kushina created a ripple in time not even the Shinigami could have predicted. Uzumaki Naruto was not the only child born on the fateful night of October 10th. How will the presence of Uzumaki Naoko, Naruto's twin sister, change the course of history?

**Scene Placement:** This is the opening of the story. The two-thousand words that follow are at least 1/3rd of the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**Here's yet another sample. This one is an idea I've only seen rarely, especially since I'm not going to have Naruto be neglected in favor of Naoko. I hope my execution and take on events is unique. Just to let you know, this fic will have several rather unique pairings. If this piques your interest and makes you want to see a full version of it, remember to vote!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto rolled over in his bed and away from the offensive sunlight that snaked its way through his window blinds. It was _way_ too early to wake up. Worse, the sunlight had interrupted a great dream in which Naruto had been declared the Fifth Hokage. The only consolation was the smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen.

_'It'll still be there in five minutes,'_ Naruto thought as he buried his head in his pillow. Sadly, any hope he had for five more minutes of blissful sleep was interrupted by the sound of stomping feet.

"Wake up you bum!" Naruto jumped at the scream and landed on the floor.

"Not funny Naoko," Naruto grumbled at his twin sister. It occasionally boggled Naruto's mind that Naoko was actually his sister. She was a morning person. Naruto liked sleeping in. Naoko had solid chakra control and possessed incredible potential for genjutsu. Naruto...didn't. Instead, Naruto had unmatchable endurance and physical skill.

"Hey, if I'm going to cook breakfast, you're going to wake up and eat it." Naoko crossed her arms and shot a mock-glare at Naruto.

"What did you make?" Naruto asked as Naoko helped him to his feet. It was moments like these that erased all doubts that they were related. Naruto was a bit taller than his sister, but not by much. The twins were actually shorter than most of their peers. _'The joys of poverty,'_ Naruto thought coldly. He shook away that thought.

"Miso Okayu, boiled eggs, and some green tea," Naoko listed as she flipped a strand of her hair back into place.

"We aren't sick. Why did you cook Okayu?" Naruto questioned behind a yawn.

"Okayu is cheap and we have plenty of rice," Naruto's twin explained as the two sat down at the table. The kitchen was very small. The appliances could barely fit in the area of the two-bedroom apartment. Naoko and Naruto would always be grateful that the Third Hokage had found an apartment where they could live together. The twins' lives were hard enough and would have been unbearable if they had been separated. The Uzumakis were Konoha's social pariahs. The civilians especially seemed to distrust them. Naruto had heard some of the rumors about himself and his sister, and had done his best to shield his 'little' sister from them. Truthfully, neither Naoko or Naruto knew which twin was actually the oldest. They had asked the Third Hokage several times, but the old man revealed that he did not know who the older twin was.

Thus, Naruto declared himself the older sibling. Naoko didn't challenge her brother on his declaration. She realized that Naruto had a strong desire to be a protector.

"Good point. I actually like your Okayu," Naruto said after the traditional 'itadakimasu'. "Neh, Nee-chan, why are you and Hinata growing your hair out?"

Naoko looked up from her rice porridge. "Oh, someone found out that Sasuke actually likes short hair. All the other girls are cutting their hair. Hinata and I decided we are growing ours out."

"Gotcha. You and Hinata will look nice. Even better, I don't want that rat bastard getting any ideas," Naruto complimented his sister and her best friend before indulging in his dislike of the "Last Uchiha".

"So, you think Hinata will look _nice_ with long hair, eh Niichan?" Naoko teased.

Naruto swallowed his boiled egg and looked at his sister in confusion. "Yeah. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Oh, no reason," Naoko mentioned offhandedly. She collected the dishes and took them to the sink. "Maybe I'd like to hear some compliments occasionally. I know how much Hinata will _appreciate_ yours."

"You two always look nice," Naruto said with a shrug. Naoko could only sigh at how dense her brother was.

_'Am I going to have to beat sense into him like last time?'_

Naoko was clearly going to have to beat some more sense into her incredibly dense brother. It was bad enough that he had skipped class...again...but he had tried to convince Hinata to go along with the half-baked plan he had worked out with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Naoko's only consolation had been that Naruto had tried to spend time with Hinata. The blonde orphan was acutely aware of her best friend's overwhelming crush on her brother. Naoko, being the _wonderful_ friend and sister that she was, had been doing practically everything in her power to hook Naruto up with Hinata.

She knew the direct approach rarely worked. The only time she had to truly 'beat some sense' into him was a few years ago. Naruto had once been a notorious prankster. It had been an outlet to strike back at the villagers who were most...ardent in their disapproval of Naruto and Naoko. In addition, Naruto had used his pranks to get more attention than what Iruka-sensei and Naoko could provide. The pranks had begun to become vindictive and cruel.

It had truly frightened Naoko. She was thankful that she had been the only person to see that scary side of her brother.

There were nights where she had horrible dreams about Naruto crossing the line and driving away the few people who truly cared for them. Naoko had woken up in a cold sweat one night after a dream where Iruka-sensei and Hinata had abandoned the Uzumaki twins.

Naoko had taken all of twenty seconds to wake up her brother and yell at him for nearly an hour. The blonde had no real memory of what she had said to her brother. It was all a sleep-deprived blur of fear, anger, and hurt. The only thing she truly remembered was the look of absolute horror on Naruto's face and his frantic apologies.

As Mizuki-sensei asked Fuki a question about standard ambush formation, Naoko quickly shook her head to clear those dark memories. After that 'conversation', Naoko had stopped talking Naruto out of skipping class with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Naruto's dark moods had all but disappeared quickly after Naruto expanded his social circle. It was also around that time that Hinata had confessed, in a roundabout and demure way, that she was developing feelings for Naruto. Naoko had decided that day that her brother and her best friend should give each other a shot. Naruto had become friends with Hinata because of Naoko a while back. Naoko just needed to figure out a way to get those two romantic amateurs to take the next step.

_'I'm glad he's happier,' _Naoko thought almost randomly. _'He's so protective. Naruto needs something to fight for."_

Naruto grimaced as he dodged a punch from one of his classmates whose name escaped him at the moment. The boy Naruto was sparring was about as average looking as a person could be. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Naruto, but shorter than Shino. Naruto's opponent wore a simple blue long shirt over black shinobi pants. The other boy simply blended into the background.

Naruto was ashamed to admit a part of him hated the other boy.

There were three goals Naruto had for his life. First, was to become Hokage. Second, was to make sure his twin sister had a nice house of her own with a giant backyard for flowers. Third, Naruto wanted to simply be recognized as a loyal shinobi of Konoha. The third goal would naturally lead into the other goals, and was the most fundamental statement about Uzumaki Naruto. He desired recognition and acceptance above all else.

The idea that someone would willingly settle for ordinary or 'just enough' was anathema to Naruto.

The young outcast launched his counter attack with a basic side kick. Naruto had positioned himself so that he had a clear shot at the boy's unprotected side. The opponent grunted as the kick knocked him down.

"Katō Shinji has been knocked from the ring. Uzumaki Naruto is the winner," Mizuki announced. The two boys quickly made the Sign of Harmony and went their separate ways. Naruto beamed as Naoko and a few others cheered for his victory. He flashed his supporters, mainly his sister, a thumbs up and a smile. It took a second to realize that Hinata was politely clapping for him too. Naruto grinned just a bit more as he noticed Hinata was smiling and had a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

If Naruto was _absolutely_ sure that Naoko wouldn't pound him into the dirt _and_ refuse to cook dinner for a week, he would have asked Hinata out already. _'I'll talk to Naoko after the graduation exams. We're stressed enough about my Bunshin screw ups...'_

The thoughts quickly retreated as Naruto put on his 'brave face'. He was aware that Naoko could see right through the emotional mask. Naoko was also aware that Naruto used the mask so that she wouldn't worry. It was an odd dynamic, but the Uzumaki twins knew it showed how they cared about each other. "Well, good to see I'm still awesome."

Naoko rolled her eyes at her brother, but was still smiling. "Glad to see that you're still humble too."

"Y-You did very well, Naruto-kun," Hinata said warmly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto saluted his only real girl friend. "Maybe I should trade you for Naoko for a while. All you'd have to do is help me cook."

"M-Move in..." Hinata stammered and struggled to control her blush.

"Please stop teasing my best friend, dummy." Naoko was torn between laughing or yelling at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "Don't be jealous that Hinata is more fun than you."

"Hyūga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, please enter the ring," Iruka-sensei announced.

"Good luck, Hinata!" Naruto said while simultaneously Naoko said, "Good luck, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyūga heiress waved at her friends and entered the ring. "Good luck, Sakura-san."

The two girls gave the Seal of Confrontation. "Thanks, Hinata-sama." Iruka quickly gave the signal to begin. Sakura attempted to start the match with a snap kick, but Hinata was the number one kunoichi candidate for a reason. The Hyūga heiress's advance quickly shifted into a sweep kick. Sakura was on her back before she even had a chance to register that Hinata had ducked under her kick.

"Yield?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I yield. Dang it, I'd been working on my taijutsu."

The two girls made the Sign of Reconciliation quickly. "Your form has been getting better..."

"Thanks, Hinata-sama. I guess I don't have the advantage of being raised in the most feared taijutsu clan in the entire world."

The two girls chatted for a second as Mizuki-sensei called an end to the sparring. The class headed back to the classroom in small knots of friends or cliques. Naruto was walking with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The blond-headed orphan wasn't really paying attention to his friends. Instead, he was worried sick and trying desperately not to show it.

_'I have to pass...if I don't become a shinobi, how will I protect Naoko and Hinata? How will I show up Sasuke and Kiba?' _Naruto thought at a million miles an hour.

"You look like you're thinking about something important," Mizuki said with a smirk on his lips. The teacher had snuck up on Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "I'm still having trouble with the Bunshin, Mizuki-sensei. Um...do you know any advanced chakra control techniques? I don't know if it will solve my Bunshin problem, but it might help make sure I pass."

"Well," Mizuki slowly began. "I know of a few, but I'd have to get permission from my superiors. You aren't a ninja and I can't authorized _that_ training."

"Ah man," Naruto looked down in an attempt to, feebly, hide his dejection.

_'And...this will be so much _easier _than I ever thought!'_ Mizuki wanted to shout in triumph. "You've been working hard, so I'm sure we can work something out. If you behave and keep on task for these next few days, I'll see if I can finagle some...extra credit..."

Naruto's dejection fled in an instant and he looked up. His eyes were alight with sheer joy and relief. "Thank you, Mizuki-sensei! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"I know you will," the teacher said almost warmly. "Your faith will be rewarded."


	8. Warhammer Fantasy Skaven Idea

**Title: **The Glorious Tales of Warlord Kree the Sublimely Verminous!

**Story Type:**Warhammer Fantasy Battles Skaven-Centric Story

**Rating:** M for heavy violence, blasphemy and evil bipedal rats.

**Megalomaniacal Hyper-Evil Protagonist: **Warlord Kree the Sublimely Verminous

**Basic Summary:** Be in awe, Man-things! In this most true-true saga, you will witness the conquests, near-successes, and other assorted glories of Warlord Kree the Sublimely Verminous! Yes, Yes, Warlord Kree is the most favored of all the children of the Great Horned Rat!

**Scene Placement:** In this most glorious, _completely true_, and awe-inspiring excerpt; Warlord Kree leads his Stormvermin against Runesmith Mordin Red-axe Ogrhimson in the conquest of the Dwarf-hold of Karak Azkhul!

**Warlord Kree's Command!** Listen well, Man-things! Warlord Kree commands you to vote for this story so that you may continue to pay proper homage to your new master!

* * *

Warlord Kree the Sublimely Verminous growled as he heard the deafening _crack_ of a Dwarf Cannon fire in the distance. He hoped that enough of his massive, and only, regiment of Clanrats deployed in this battle would survive long enough to draw the majority of the Bearded-things away from his most august personage.

Kree _needed_ this victory. His position as Warlord was still mostly tenuous. It had only been a single Cycle of Thirteen since Kree and his Stormvermin had disposed the former Warlord Schkrit. Schkrit had been longing to take the Bearded-thing warren of Karak Azkhul for almost a year. Schkrit had ordered Kree to 'scout' the hold in preparation for the assault.

Kree had seen the attempt for what it truly was. The old warlord of Clan Rikkvit had been hoping that Kree would fall trying to probe the defenses of the Ungdrin. Kree, as was his birthright of being so obviously favored by the Great Horned Rat, succeeded in finding a gap in the Bearded-things defenses. The look on Schkrit's face had been especially priceless as Kree explained how he and his small litter of Stormvermin (coincidently, those most loyal to Kree over Schkrit…) had fallen upon a number of Dwarf Slayers. They had mercilessly cut down, and eaten, the defenders and returned bearing tales of an easy route to glory and riches. Schkrit had tried to take credit for Kree's glorious successes. Kree would have none of it! He accused Schkrit of cowardice and apostasy. Kree had learned that sometimes the Demon-thing worshippers bound Demon-things in swords. It was a simple thing to audaciously lie that the sword stolen from a beast-thing warlord was one of the demon weapons. Schkrit flew into a rage and attacked, but Kree was faster and quickly struck down the old warlord.

Clan Rikkvit quickly accepted Kree's leadership and launched the attack on Karak Azkhul. The battle had been going well. Gutgnaw had activated the mystical Storm Banner the Clan had 'recovered' from the enslavement of Clan Skittertrek. The impossible storm had nearly eliminated the threat of the bearded-things' jezzails and cannons.

"Quick-quick! Attack the Bearded-things!" Kree chattered angrily. He was tired of not demonstrating his superiority. He had seen Chieftain Nirkz and the Clanrats drive the enemy from the Brewery.

'_Curse that, Nirkz! If he gets too full of himself, he might try to challenge me for the position of warlord! Only I can rule Clan Rikkvit! As soon as I secure the riches of this bearded-thing warren, I'll have to hire some Clan Eshin assassins to keep him from sneak-plotting against me!'_

"Come, you blasted Skaven! I am Mordin Red-axe Oghrimson and I stand in the Halls of my Ancestors! You shall not infest this proud Hold!" The Runesmith bellowed

"The Great Horned One demands Skaven enslave and conquer the lesser-things!" Warlord Kree shot back.

Kree was always been a zealous follower of the Religion of the Great Horned Rat. His zealotry had won him support from the Council of Thirteen. The Grey Seers had supported his coup because of his faith…some of which was even genuine.

"Enough!" The Runesmith shouted in a blind rage. Dwarven-kind had a powerful grudge against the Skaven and this hatred drove Mordin Red-axe Oghrimson into a berserk fury.

Kree sneered in naked contempt at the dull-slow Bearded-thing. The Skaven Warlord tightened his grip on his magical blade. The mystical halberd had cost many warptokens and a few audacious lies. However, no one could doubt the might Kree possessed when he wielded the blade!

"Die-die, bearded-thing!" The warlord growled. Kree viciously attacked Mordin before the Dwarf Runesmith could even swing his runic ax. The magical halberd cut clean through the Dwarf's weapon arm. Even the stout physiology of a Dwarf could not resist the unnaturally sharp edge of Kree's weapon. The Skaven swung his blade in a wicked arc and heard a satisfying scraping noise as the ax head of the halberd-like Ogre Blade embedded itself deeply into Mordin Red-axed Oghrimson's chest.

As the bearded-things watched Warlord Kree strike down their completely inferior leader, the Stormvermin took the opportunity to destroy them. The halberds of Kree's elite warriors inflicted vicious wounds on the Dwarfs. Kree could smell the blood in the air. In fact, he could practically taste the deaths of the bearded-things on his tongue. It was glorious!

"Quick-quick!" Warlord Kree ordered over the magical thunder. The Stormvermin hissed as their meal was interrupted. However, the elite Skaven knew they weren't politically or physically strong enough to challenge the Warlord. One of the Stormvermin chopped off the arm of a Hammerer and greedily stuffed it into his bag.

"First victory-spoils are mine! Obey-submit and know your place!" Kree hissed angrily. His fur stood on end. The Stormvermin glared at the leader of his Clan, but submitted.

Kree would not and could not accept anything less than absolute submission with the proper amount of insincere groveling! Allowing this runt to get away with a glare would invite widespread rebellion! Kree charged the fool and tore into him with fang and enchanted halberd. The Stormvermin didn't have a chance to squeak out a proper scream of fear, repentance, and submission. Kree butchered the fool and turned to his remaining Stormvermin. It warmed Kree's verminous heart that he could smell the Musk of Fear wafting off his warriors. They wouldn't dream of rebellion for at least a day now. It was a very good start.

"**I am warlord!"** Kree screeched. "To glory and the favor of the Great Horned Rat!"

* * *

**Author's Note after a daring escape from the slave pits: **This fic is probably the only story anywhere on that will be told exclusively from a Skaven point of view! It'll also be made up of drabble-sized installments rather than my usual 5,000ish word chapters. Now, I better get onto the next sample before the Skaven realize I'm not mining Warpstone and use me as an emergency food supply! Also, don't worry, the next sample is back to the Naruto Fandom!


	9. Overlord NaruHina-NarutoOverlord Cross

**Title**: Undecided

**Story Type: **Naruto/Overlord Game Series

**Estimated Rating:** M, no doubts at all

**Main Pairing**: Evil!NaruHina with a 'Subordinates with Benefits' Harem

**Basic Summary**: For too long, the world has been languishing under the horrors of 'The Greater Good' and lowercase-e evil! Sure there's a delightful amount of backstabbing, deeply-engrained hatreds, paranoia, and smutty literature, but there isn't any proper Capital-E Evil! Why isn't there anyone planning to conquer the world for their own selfish reasons? And before you ask, _no_. No, the 'Eye of the Moon' doesn't count. That's just the petty whining of a mentalist who can't get over the fact that the girl he liked shagged his ex-best friend. No, the world needs true Evil to shake things up a bit! The Minions are getting restless without an Overlord to lead them to glory and acts of organized violence! Now, we just have to decide between two very promising candidates. A shame we can't keep both, but who knows…Evil always finds a way…

**Scene Placement:** As always, this scene or events in this timeframe of the story may change in significant ways from the final story. The following helps establish the mood. Naruto and Hinata have just met, explained their nature (a bit) to each other…and we are introduced to everyone's favorite Minion Master: Gnarl!

**Author's note:** This is another semi-bandwagonish Naruto/Overlord story. This one will be closer in tone to Lord Farsight's "Born of Wickedness" than Chewie Cookie's "Hail to the Overlord". Definitely recommend both of them as they are fun fics. Also, this will probably adhere closer to the Overlord canon than either of the other two fics. If you want to see this become a full fic vote for it! And remember…Evil always finds a way…

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was experiencing a gloriously peaceful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the citizens were blissfully ignoring the fact that their home's economy was built around murder and sabotage. There was one citizen, however, that was having a wretchedly chaotic day.

Toryou Mizuki was having an absolutely hellish morning.

He had been poisoned at breakfast, and on his way to a drop for his client had fallen into a clever, painful, and sadly nonlethal trap. It had been something so simple that he had been embarrassed to miss seeing it. Then, he realized that had been the _genius_ of the trap. Mizuki hadn't been expecting something so simple and had let his guard down. The trap had simply been a flurry of senbon launched when Mizuki had hit a tripwire. The sheer number of projectiles had ensured that he'd been put into a near-death state due to the senbon hitting one of the specific nerves in his neck.

"Morning, Mizuki," a young voice said in greeting. Mizuki would have shouted a series of vicious insults at the mocking triumph in the bastard's voice if he hadn't been gagged and groggy from his forceful reawakening. Instead, he settled for a feral growl.

"Either you're not a morning person or you're still annoyed about the whole poison thing," the blond-haired owner of the voice said glibly as he emerged from a shadowed alcove in the warehouse.

If there was one person Toryou Mizuki hated above all others in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an annoying brat who caused no end of trouble for the village. He was a prankster and overall delinquent. Worse, Uzumaki Naruto was…

"Careful, Mizuki-_sensei_. You're coming awful close to some serious legal issues," Naruto said with mocking emphasis on Mizuki's honorific. "You know what the penalty for breaking the Old Man's law is…can't go blabbing about what the seal on my stomach contains to just anyone now, can we?"

"What?" Mizuki weakly asked through his gag and the poison.

"The Kyūbi, the Fox, the October 10th Disaster…the Suck-up…" Naruto explained casually. "But that's not why we're having this chat."

Mizuki trembled with rage. "What do you want, demon?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the venom in Mizuki's voice. "As you are no doubt aware, I'm not very popular with the village. There are a few people who have accepted me…encouraged me…maybe even love me like family. You made a gigantic mistake. You messed with the person I care about above all others."

"Iruka knows and probably hates you," the stupidly cruel teacher said, attempting a psychological jab.

"That explains everything! What a diabolical plot! Iruka's trying to sabotage my life by paying my grocery bills! _That sadistic bastard!"_

"**Fuck you!"** Mizuki shouted in a seething and uncontrolled rage. "Is this all a game to you?"

"No, Mizuki. This isn't a game. Messing with Sakura's head in between classes is a game. This is simply a lesson of why you shouldn't have made your gigantic mistake. This could have all been avoided if you had just left Iruka-sensei alone on his date with Kaori-san."

"You poisoned me, kidnapped me, and tortured me because I messed with that goody-two-shoe's _date?"_ Mizuki managed to express a surprising amount of shock and annoyance through his gag.

"Just the last two. I wanted to get your employer's opinion on my poisons. Give a bit of a show," Naruto explained. "The reason for the torture and kidnapping isn't because you messed with the date. You were trying to mess with Iruka-sensei's happiness. I won't allow anything to happen to Iruka-sensei's happiness."

"I've seen your face! There isn't any way you'll get away with this! Finally, the Hokage will finish what the Fourth started all those years ago!" Mizuki roared as best he could with a leather strap in his mouth.

"Actually, I'll get off scot free, if a bit 'traumatized'. It isn't every day I find one of my beloved teachers tortured and murdered by the vile, horrible, well-paid smuggler gang that double-crossed him…" Naruto gave his sob story. The Jinchūriki suddenly turned to the shadows to his left. "They _are_ well paid, aren't they?"

The person who emerged from the shadows wasn't exactly who Naruto had been expecting. He had been expecting one of the shady civilians who populated the South End of the village. Instead of a burly, heavily-tattooed man with connections to Gato the shipping magnate/underworld boss, the mousy and modest Hyūga Hinata emerged from the shadows. "Of course they are well paid. I _am_ a Hyūga, after all."

Naruto knew the perfect phrase to accurately and articulately surmise his surprise at the reveal. "Dafuq?"

"I am not who you were expecting?" Hinata asked with a grin.

"No, I think it's safe to say that you've surprised me." Naruto shrugged. "Double 'cause you didn't stutter."

"You're wearing a shirt." Naruto blinked at Hinata's statement. The Hyūga girl continued her explanation. "You got me flustered that day."

"Flustered?" Naruto asked. His mind wasn't catching up to what Hinata was saying. "I thought girls on…ly…"

Hinata nodded with an amused gleam in her pupil-less light lavender eyes. The two Genin-in-training stood silently as Naruto processed the new information. The fact that Mizuki was still in the room howling in impotent rage less than three feet away was completely ignored.

"I thought the girls only liked Sasuke," Naruto added a bit lamely.

"Ew," Hinata whispered and shook her head. "He reminds me too much of the arrogant fools in my clan. If I wanted a dark-haired, brooding, pretty-boy loon, I could have my pick of any Hyūga in my clan. They couldn't say no, I do hold their lives in my hand."

Naruto hummed with a mix of surprise and approval. "Not what I expected. You always struck me as shy, dark, and a bit of a weirdo."

Hinata flushed with angry embarrassment. Naruto noticed the dangerous territory he had entered and decided to quickly attempt to fix the situation. "Nothing wrong with being shy! It's just…all this seems a bit out of character."

"What do you really know about me?" Hinata countered. Naruto was relieved to hear what seemed to be a natural state of gentleness in the voice. _'Maybe she's as fucked up as I am,'_ Naruto thought.

"Not much. You keep to yourself, work hard, and don't chase after Sasuke. I've never noticed much about you because you just seem to disappear into the background."

Hinata nodded approvingly. "Good. I want to disappear a bit. We're shinobi, not samurai or the 'knights' of the Southern Continent. If someone as observant as you can't notice me, then everything is going according to plan."

"I'm still here!" Mizuki unleashed a muffled scream through his leather gag.

"Shush," Naruto said dismissively without taking his attention off Hinata. "Important people are talking."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. The sound brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"So, what is your plan?" Naruto asked. Hinata wagged a finger at Naruto. "Right, dumb question. I don't know or trust you enough to reveal my plans. Same goes for you."

The Hyūga heiress smiled and gripped the edges of her beige baggy jacket. "I do like you enough to tell you one of my goals."

"I'm all ears," Naruto responded as he decided that he had a new card to play in his 'mess with Sakura and Sasuke's fangirls heads' game.

"My goal is very similar to yours. The happiness and safety of the person I love more than anyone else. You are doing this for Iruka-sensei," Hinata motioned towards Mizuki as she explained. "I'm doing everything I can for my sister, Hanabi."

"Who threatened her?" Naruto asked.

"My clan. A few years ago, I discovered they were entertaining a request to marry Hanabi to the son of one of the Kōshaku of the Land of Fire. Hanabi was only five at the time and the son was thirteen! I have been aware of the Clan's cruelty for years. They had threatened to seal me and banish me to the Cadet Branch several times. For a while, I had been willing to accept that fate if it meant protecting Hanabi. When I heard of their latest cruelty, I had enough. I realized that I couldn't protect my precious sister if I lost all power."

Naruto was wearing an ear-splitting grin that looked for all the world as if it was powered by the demonic-entity residing inside of him. "So, how did you get out of that situation?"

Naruto had been so enthralled by the conversation and mulling over Hinata's motivations and actions that he had failed to realize that she had crossed the distance and was now an arm's length away. She gently put a finger against Naruto's lips and 'shh'd' the young man. "Not with an audience."

'_Does she have _any _idea that she just handed my hormones a dozen soldier pills? Naruto…that was the second dumb question you've asked about Hinata today. As smart as she is…_of course _she knows what she's doing. Brilliant, seductive, _cheater,' Naruto grumbled in his head.

"Oh right, the bastard. Got a question…does the gang you employ set people on fire?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded mirthfully. "They do." Mizuki's fear was radiating off him like heat off of a stove top. Naruto's poison was still affecting him completely. There was no way he could use enough chakra to use even the Rope Escape Jutsu. Worse, what little chakra he could feel was disrupted by his rather abrupt reawakening from the near-death state Naruto had put him in.

"Miss Hyūga," Naruto began grandly. "Would you like to go on an impromptu date?"

"You _are_ the only boy who doesn't disgust or annoy me…" Hinata paused theatrically. "I accept."

Naruto whooped and leapt into the air. It was for show…mostly. There had been a few times he had _legitimately_ asked Haruno Sakura on a date. She had violently rejected Naruto. Naruto had from then on been a bit wary of females. He thought they were all crazy in some way. Hinata had actually provided more evidence supporting Naruto's theory.

There was one key difference with Hinata. She was crazy in the same way he was.

"You just made my day." Naruto calmed down and called off his act. "I promise you, Miss Hyūga, that our date will be one of the hottest Konoha has seen in a long time."

"That was an _awful_ pun," Hinata laughed. "So, how are we going to do this? We can't use Katon Jutsus, even if we knew any, because I know that none of the other smugglers are shinobi."

Naruto walked past Mizuki whistling a jaunty tune. He grabbed a small cask and returned to Hinata. "May I offer your ladyship this fine vintage?"

"An excellent choice," Hinata answered with every ounce of formality and grace that her years of training in etiquette had provided. She accepted the cask of oil and walked over to Mizuki. "Sensei, my agents _warned you_. The Hyūga gave you every opportunity to avoid…complications. You have been skimming off the top. Do you really think _Gato_ could protect you from the mightiest clan in Konoha?"

Mizuki knew in that moment he was dead. "H-How did you find out?"

Hinata didn't respond and simply dumped the cask of oil onto the bound and destroyed Mizuki. She turned to Naruto who was approaching with a box of matches. The quiet and enjoyable moment was suddenly shattered by a scream. Strangely, it was not from the doomed Chūnin.

"Burn 'um masta! Buuuuuurn!"

Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan and Naruto whirled around to the source of the voice. Once again, he was encountered by something he hadn't been expecting. The voice was created by a small group of strange brown creatures. Each of the six creatures had a bat-like nose set above a large fanged mouth. There were several horns protruding from their leathery skin that was halfway between the texture of the skin of a lizard and a pig. The eyes glowed a malevolent yellow, but in a bout of contradiction had an air of naïve stupidity to them. Hinata and Naruto noticed that their bat-like ears were moving independently of each other. In a way, the wagging of the ears was similar to how a dog wagged its tail.

"Burn?" One of the little imps asked eagerly as he clambered over his fellow.

"Well, Hinata, should we give our new audience what they want?" Naruto asked as he reached for a kunai.

"If they promise to leave us alone on our _date_," Hinata huffed. "We're about to kill Mizuki for skimming off the top _and_ interrupting a date. And he's more-or-less a person. Imagine what we'll do to _you!"_

"Oh! My withered, cruel, black heart is just _quivering_ with anticipation at the horrible, completely-out-of-proportion, **evil** retaliation you two will come up with!" An aged voice said excitedly.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick glance. The Hyūga girl nodded quickly and Naruto lit one of the matches. The Jinchūriki tossed the lit match over his shoulder. Mizuki screamed as he was consumed by the flames. The fire illuminated the warehouse and revealed the ancient source of the new voice. Superficially, the speaker resembled the imp-like creatures. The speaker was clearly ancient and walked with a stoop. He was also the only one to be wearing any form of clothing. He, the old creature was clearly male, had a sackcloth and leather cloak over a blood-red habit. A stick was attached to his back and a glowing crystal hung from said stick.

"You have three seconds to start explaining who you are, because we have a lot of oil left," Naruto said darkly.

"What a magnificent growl! Oh, it is so _wonderful_ to have such promising candidates! Truly, Evil runs in your veins! And allow me to introduce myself and this motley collection of idiots! I am Gnarl, Minion Master, Overlord Recruiter, seal-murder enthusiast, and Loyal Servant of All That is Dark and Evil. The vicious, but moronic, creatures here are the Minions."

"Seal-murder enthusiast?" Naruto balked.

"They may look cute," Hinata said in a disturbingly even voice. "But they can look into your souls. They also make nice coats, which is a bonus."

Gnarl nodded approvingly. "Such a promising pair of candidates! We must leave before all this delightful screaming attracts an annoying horde of do-gooders! I can explain everything back at the Tower!"

"We do need to get out of here," Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded and leveled a dark and vicious glare at the Minion Master. "If you attempt _anything_, I'll skin you alive and make you into a rug."

"Now, _that_ is a quality threat! The quiver in my withered black heart has migrated to my bowels! I haven't been this excited since the Fourth Overlord sacked the capital city of the 'Glorious Empire'!" Gnarl exclaimed as he put air quotes around 'Glorious Empire'.

"What will you be explaining?" Hinata demanded an explanation in her most authoritative voice.

"About how you two are sufficiently Evil to be considered worthy of the title of Overlord!" Gnarl explained with a dark smile. He tapped on a strange rune-covered stone. "Giblet! Open a portal!"

The small stone began to warm up, independently of the Mizuki-fueled bonfire on the other side of the warehouse. A small pillar of light appeared and the Minions happily jumped into it.

"Do you really think we could be this 'Overlord'?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely!" Gnarl answered eagerly. _'A shame that there can only be _one _Overlord…but who knows…Evil always finds a way...'_


	10. NaruHinaShizuka

**Title:** *undecided*

**Story Type:** Naruto AU based loosely on the 'Naruto exiled' trope

**Estimated Rating:** T or M

**Main Pairing:** NaruHinaShizuka, Kiba/?

**Basic Summary:** Tsunade is running out of options. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba have failed too many missions and certain segments of Konoha have been raising questions about the three Genin's competence and even their loyalty. To help three of her favorite Genin, Tsunade provides them with a relatively easy but politically sensitive mission. Danzō and ROOT, however have other ideas. The mission provides Danzō with the perfect cover to 'secure' Konoha's greatest weapon and to forge a stronger Konoha in the fires of war…

**Scene Placement:** This scene happens at some point in the first or second chapter. Regardless of placement, this scene will be early in the story.

**Author's Note:** This is the final sample. I hope you've enjoyed the crazy plot ADHD deluge I have unleashed. Please remember to vote! You can vote for your favorite ideas through reviews, the poll on my profile or through PMs.

So, enjoy this last glimpse into the reason it takes me so long to update! Also, remember, this is the sample Dread Knight N7 supports and is threatening to hold Father to a Blond Hyūga hostage if it doesn't win…

* * *

The night was comfortingly noisy. Insects and other animals called out to each other through the trees. Silence was a warning of predators or danger. The two shinobi making their way along the river had already had their fill of danger. The young man's clothes were torn and stained with mud and blood. Strangely, his skin bore no witness to the desperate and battle he had recently fought. The kunoichi next to the young man was equally as disheveled. Unlike her compatriot, she wore bruises and cuts as a testament to her victory.

It was a hollow victory, but still a victory.

"There is a cave nearby," the young woman spoke up. The shadowed night and the oppressive closeness of the ancient forest could do nothing to obscure the kunoichi's vision.

She was Hyūga Hinata and she would not allow herself to fail. Hinata's Byakugan allowed her perfect clarity of vision even in the gloom and shadow of the forest. However, her greatest asset was her sheer naked determination to succeed. Hinata's young life had been defined by the assertions of others that she was a failure. The Hyūga heiress's greatest goal in life was to prove herself to her family, her village…and to the young man standing next to her. Hinata knew that she had been making great strides since the Chūnin Exams. She had stood up to Neji and shown the world her determination, even in the face of defeat. Kumo had attempted to kidnap her, again, during the invasion while she incapacitated after she collapsed due to her previous injuries.

Even then, she had fought. Hinata had resisted long and successfully enough to delay the Kumo nin. Her father, Neji-niisan, Kō, and Kiba had all arrived in time to help drive off the three enemy Jounin. Hinata had stood her ground against _three_ _Jounin._

Unfortunately, her latest string of missions had sapped much of the goodwill she had earned. Otou-sama and the Hokage suspected sabotage. Unfortunately, there was not enough evidence to launch an overt investigation. Still, Hinata persevered because the missions had drawn her closer to the person she admired above all others. The person standing next to her at this very moment: Uzumaki Naruto.

"You're amazing, Hinata," Uzumaki Naruto responded genuinely. "It'll be raining soon and I think I've been wet enough for a lifetime."

"We should hurry," Hinata agreed with Naruto's sentiment.

The pair quickly found the small cave. It was large enough for the two young shinobi to enter and sit down comfortably. Naruto sat down cross-legged near the entrance to the cave. "Well, this will be as good a place as any for the night. How are your injuries?"

Hinata froze at the sudden question. Even after all the missions together, Naruto's immediate concern for her well-being still shocked and endeared Hinata. "I-I'm doing better. The rest will help my recovery."

"That's good," Naruto answered quietly. "I just wish we could have a mission together that succeeded or where you weren't hurt. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Bushy Brows have told me about your clan. It isn't fair, and I'm worried I'm making things worse."

Hinata sat down next to Naruto. She had seen this introspective side of Naruto once before. Naruto had expressed doubts about his chances against Neji before the Chūnin Exam Finals. It had been the only time she had ever seen Naruto falter. As Naruto had helped Hinata escape from the clutches of depression and doubt, Hinata swore she would do the same thing for the young man she admired.

And, quite possibly, was beginning to love.

"You have nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun," Hinata assured the young man. "My relationship with Otou-sama and Neji-niisan has never been stronger…has never been more like a true family. You are to thank for that. You haven't had the chance to hear the way you are spoken of in the Hyūga Clan. I, we, believe in you so very much."

Naruto's smile was softer than his usual face-splitting grins, but there was a natural warmth in the smile. "Thanks, Hinata. You're really good at this."

"T-This?" Hinata asked.

"Cheering me up. I would have really struggled to beat Neji without you. I _would_ have won, because I promised you and him that he was going down. Heh, you're kind of like a ladder."

Hinata gave Naruto a disbelieving, but amused look. A light red dusted her cheeks. "How am I like a ladder, Naruto-kun?"

"Well," Naruto started with a chuckle. "you've certainly helped me climb out of some low points. Kiba also mentioned it was you who got Team Eight to look for the Bikōchū. Then you really raised our spirits when you came back."

The Hyūga heiress smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." It was certainly the most unconventional compliment she had ever received. There was no doubting, though, that it was also the most genuine compliment she had ever received.

"I just wish I could have had this kind of talk when you were in the hospital. That stupid nurse kept keeping from seeing you," Naruto grumbled and shot a glare in his best estimate of where Konoha was located.

"My clan and I expressed our displeasure at his interference," Hinata continued the conversation in a tightly formal voice. It took Naruto a second to realize that Hinata was mad…at not being able to see him. A girl _wanted_ to see him. That was a good feeling. Naruto was starting to feel pretty bold.

"He was a real jerk," Naruto agreed. "I knew you needed your rest, but I just wanted to talk a little bit. Jiraiya was working me really hard, but I thought you'd want to know I was proud of how you stood up to Neji and…that it was actually pretty hot."

Naruto finished the last statement at a million miles-per-hour, but Hinata heard it clearly. She went bright red and squeaked a thank you.

Naruto was _proud_ of her. More importantly, Naruto thought her moment of bravery was _hot._ Hinata wasn't sure that Naruto could have had any more of a positive impact on her self-esteem. Then he said _that. _She squeaked out a thank you before the two lapsed into a pleasant, but exhausted silence.

"Do you think Kiba and Akamaru are heading back to Konoha now?" Naruto asked after a few restful minutes.

"I have faith in my teammates," Hinata answered confidently. "Do you want first watch?"

Naruto smirked. "My clones can do it," Naruto said while making a familiar hand seal. "I'll make enough to where they can hold off any enemies."

The confident declaration helped ease Hinata into a more restful state. Her exhaustion over took her and she was asleep before she realized it.

Naruto took a bit longer to fall asleep. The Kyūbi gave him enhanced stamina and physical prowess. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep before Hinata. She confused the hell out of him. He was aware that their friendship had grown quickly and that there _might_ be something more there. Naruto was acting a bit out of his comfort zone…by waiting. He wasn't just waiting for Hinata to make the potential first move. He was waiting on _himself_. Naruto was tired of rejection. The mission to the Land of Vegetables had been flattering. Naruto _had_ rejected Haruna, but that rejection was mostly out of the shallowness of the request. Naruto was like every other guy in that he wanted beautiful women to pay attention to him. However, he was a fundamentally lonely person. If he was going to be in a relationship, he wanted a union where his partner appreciated him as Uzumaki Naruto and not some powerful political tool and trophy.

Maybe Hinata could give him what he was looking for. She legitimately seemed to care for him as a person and she certainly had the pretty part down.

'_Ugh, I hate thinking,'_ Naruto grumbled as he tried to sleep and block out the images of loss and betrayal floating in his head. It was not going to be easy to rest with thoughts of Haku, Zabuza, Mizuki, the Third Hokage, and Sasuke haunting his sleep. The young man clearly hoped this was just nerves about Kiba and the mission and not some kind of evil warning.

* * *

Akamaru let out a deep, shuddering breath as he looked out at the devastation unleashed by Naruto's Rasengan. The ruined field and forest wasn't _completely_ Naruto's fault. Naruto's jutsu had somehow interacted with the odd Katon jutsu of the enemy and…detonated. The ninken was not entirely sure what the mechanism was and he doubted even his partner would know.

The canine's ears perked up as he heard and smelled the change in Kiba's condition. Akamaru got up, as much as he could in his wounded state and rushed over to Kiba. The dog barked excitedly as Kiba regained consciousness.

"Hey buddy, do you know which deity we've pissed off?" Kiba groaned as he tried to sit up. Akamaru growled and pounced on his chest. The small ninken knew that Kiba probably had a concussion and wasn't ready to move yet. "You're right, you're right."

Akamaru rattled off a series of barks, yips, whines, and growls. The dog was informing Kiba of what had transpired since the human had been knocked out. Akamaru explained that Naruto and Hinata were gone and he couldn't pick up their scent. The ninken apologized for not being able to search for the rest of the pack, but he steadfastly told Kiba that he would not have left him in such a vulnerable position.

"It's alright," Kiba assured his best friend and partner. "Give me a bit to get my head screwed back on. We'll look for Hinata and Naruto. Did any enemies make it?"

Akamaru's tail wagged energetically back and forth. The ninken let out a single happy bark.

All the enemies were dead and barely recognizable as human.

"Well, at least there's that bit of good news," Kiba replied with a smirk. "Alright, I think I can move. Let's go scavenge anything useful and try to find Hinata and Naruto."

The Inuzuka partners headed out and poked among the field of the dead. Several times, Kiba and Akamaru nearly wretched at the potpourri that only existed after a dozen men died in the same location. It took a full hour to collect all the bodies after stripping them of everything useful. Fortunately, some of the enemy ninja seemed to be equipped like Hunter-nin. Kiba doused the corpses in oil and lit them ablaze.

"Well, we've taken care of that problem. We'd better hurry if we're going to catch up to the rest of the pack," Kiba said wearily to his best friend. Akamaru barked in agreement and the pair dashed off towards the final place their teammates had been seen.

'_I hope you two aren't having too much fun without me,'_ Kiba thought optimistically.

* * *

Time always seemed to help Naruto find himself again. Hinata had said that Naruto was 'resilient'. Naruto wasn't sure what that word exactly meant, but he did know about context and tone of voice. Hinata was being incredibly complimentary. Granted, Hinata was always supportive of Naruto. It was still nice to have someone believe in him so completely.

'_I can almost count the number of people who really believe in me on one hand.'_ Naruto quickly listed Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, Hinata, Old Man Teuchi and Ayame off in his head. It was great that the list was growing.

"Hey, Hinata…can you see anything nearby?" Naruto asked.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. Naruto wondered what it would be like to be able to see everything for miles. He also had a few nightmares of the Pervy-Apocalypse that would happen if Ero-sennin ever got the Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun! I can see a kunoichi of an allied village! She's hurt!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto started at Hinata's outburst. "How close are we? How long does she have?"

"Her life is not in danger," Hinata assured her partner. "I can see that she has fractures in her Ulna and Tibia and has nearly reached the point of chakra exhaustion."

"Ulna and Tib-wha?" Naruto asked as they took to the trees to move faster.

"Her arm and leg are broken," Hinata simplified her explanation. "The break is simple and she is hurt, but she is nearing Chakra exhaustion. We are less than one hundred meters from her location."

The two Konoha Ninja quickly reached their village's ally. Naruto and Hinata were both impressed by the Kunoichi. Despite being incapacitated and nearly unconscious, she still strove to acquit herself well.

"Hold on! We're Konoha Shinobi!" Naruto called out. "We're here to help."

The girl, who wasn't much older than Hinata, coughed. "I-I wasn't aware Konoha had sent reinforcements."

"This is not official relief," Hinata said quickly. "My partner and I were on a separate mission and saw you in distress. The Nadeshiko Village has always been one of Konoha's allies."

"Your timing is excellent," the kunoichi joked. "My teammate and I were ambushed by Shimogakure Ninja. They have been probing our borders for weeks now. Please, help my sister."

Naruto flashed a reassuring smile. "We're going to make sure you get back to your village first."

Both of the warrior women looked as if they were about to protest, but Naruto held up his hands in a familiar seal. Four kage bunshin suddenly appeared. "Alright scrubs! Get a gurney together!" The clones nodded and rushed off to collect the materials.

"T-That was very clever, Naruto-kun," Hinata complimented her crush. "Kunoichi-san, will you be able to lead the clones to a safe location?"

"I will, but please hurry."

One of the clones flashed a thumbs up. "Don't worry! We're the future Hokage of Konoha and Hinata's from a kickass clan! _We've got this!"_

The Nadeshiko kunoichi nodded uncertainly, but knew she was in no position to argue with someone who could make independently functioning clones.

Hinata smiled at the antics, but quickly became serious. "Which direction was your teammate headed last?"

"Southeast," she revealed somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright!" The original Naruto declared. "You guys, get her back to her village and let the head honchos know things have gone south…literally now that I think about it…anyway, Hinata and I will provide back-up for our new buddy's teammate."

The clones flashed a salute before putting the finishing touches on the gurney. Naruto and Hinata were as confident as they could be in the clones and departed quickly.

"Ne, Hinata…how long can you keep using your kickass bloodline?"

Hinata allowed herself a smile, but continued to search the range of her vision for the other Nadeshiko kunoichi. "I am not feeling any great strain. My Father has taught me some effective techniques for extending my Byakugan."

"Awesome," Naruto said as he landed on a branch. "Can you see the other kunoichi?"

"Yes!" Hinata shouted. "She is fighting against three enemy shinobi! I'm not sure how much longer she will last!"

Naruto only nodded. He knew Hinata had her Byakugan active and could see his gesture. They pushed themselves harder to reach their endangered ally. As they approached, the sounds of battle exponentially increased.

"Naruto-kun, there are two enemies attempting to flank the Nadeshiko kunoichi. I'll take the one to the left. He seems to be wearing armor and is probably a taijutsu specialist. The other ninja has a lot of shuriken and kunai," Hinata explained.

"Roger that, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's no way I'd want to tangle with Jūken again! Kick his ass!"

The pair was not a pair as they exploded from the cover of the trees. A screening wall of shadow clones absorbed dozens of shuriken and kunai the obviously experienced ninja threw at the Konoha ninja. Unfortunately, the Shimogakure ninja failed to realize that the horde of shadow clones was a distraction for the primary attack. Hinata substituted with one of the clones and instantaneously closed the distance with her target. As Hinata danced clear of an adequate strike, she felt a flash of pride as her opponent recognized her as a Hyūga. The fearsome reputation of the Hyūga clan caused the nameless man to hesitate. Hesitation in the shinobi world was an invitation for death. Hinata obliged her enemy with a powerful Jūken strike to the chest.

Hinata had hurried off to support Naruto and the mysterious Nadeshiko kunoichi before the dead man had hit the ground.

Naruto took a more direct approach to his attack. His clones simply overwhelmed the enemy shinobi. The battered kunoichi could barely resist when Naruto finished her off with the soon-to-be world famous Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Naruto checked his opponent and made sure she was unconscious. He was satisfied she was out like a light, but took the extra precaution of binding her arms with wire.

'_Can't have her using jutsu, now, can we?'_ Naruto thought.

The young man was brushing some dirt off his pants when he noticed Hinata and the Nadeshiko kunoichi finish off the last opponent. Hinata forced the ninja to dodge an obvious Jūken strike, but the other kunoichi hit the enemy with a powerful wind jutsu. The Shimogakure shinobi hit a nearby tree with a _crack_ that let Naruto know he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon…if ever.

Naruto was always more observant than most of his peers and teachers gave him credit for. In the Chūnin Exams, he had been the one to notice Bushy Brow's knuckles and clued Sasuke in to how hard the other boy worked. He also knew fighting styles and jutsus. Thus, when Hinata landed on the ground after her airborne attack, something in Naruto's memory clicked.

His eyes went wide as he mouthed, _'the waterfall!'_ The realization that he had been spending a great deal of time alone with the beautiful girl that had graced his dreams for months was almost a physical blow. A pleasant one, but still a shocking mental/physical blow! Speaking of grace, both the girls moved so precisely that they almost danced with every step they took.

Naruto's sense of politeness and his hormones were having a fierce debate over whether to Rasengan or thank Jiraiya for getting him to notice girls _that way_. At the moment, thanking him was winning. The Nadekshiko kunoichi was wearing a very tight body suit that made her assets very pronounced. Her bright green eyes contrasted with her dark hair. Naruto couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty. He also couldn't help but notice that he _hadn't_ been imagining things at the Waterfall during the Bikōchū mission! Hinata really _did_ have a figure that put the rest of his female friends and acquaintances to shame! The hormone and Jiraiya-influenced part of his brain was doing a very good job of convincing him to ban Hinata from wearing baggy jackets when Naruto became Hokage.

"Thank you for your assistance," the kunoichi said with a bow. "I am not sure I could have defeated the enemy without your aid. My name is Shizuka, may I have the honor of knowing the names of my allies?"

* * *

**Final Note: **This is it! The last sample! Obviously, most of the samples (if they become full stories! Remember to vote!) will be expanded by at least 2,000 words!

Remember, Minato-chan from Father to a Blond Hyūga is being held hostage by that _buuuuuuuum_ Dread Knight N7 if this final sample doesn't get some votes!


End file.
